The Nightmare Queen
by IamDragonFury
Summary: The savage, sadistic Nightmare Queen, who feeds off negativity, ravages the Candy Kingdom to nourish herself and her people, and her brutality knows no bounds. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 1

Let's see what I can do here.

If I have the guts, this maybe one of the darkest stories I've ever written.

* * *

_Nightmares...defined as horrifying dreams, in which, an innocent dreamer endures feelings of sorrow, fear, anxiety, pain, and helplessness. However, a nightmare can also be a harrowing, torturesome experience that brings mental and physical agony._

_Regardless, what all nightmares have in common, be they dream or trial, they are all distressing and they can also be warnings. It takes a sensible person to see the warning within a nightmare while it is there, and it takes determination to end a nightmare._

_One must always remember a critical certainty...never __**feed**__ the nightmares._

The people of Ooo and Aaa may thing that the Nightosphere is the most horrofying place in existence. However, they are _wrong _for their is a kingdom, no...a queendom, that is far more grim, disturbing, and sickening.

* * *

This land is called the Nightmare Queendom, what makes it worse is that it anything feared by anybody in the whole world resides there, it thrives on feelings negativity. Cries of sadness, agony, anger, and fear echo throughout the queendom, but the ones that make them are unseen. It is as if the queendom itself acknowledges the piercing negative feelings that nourish it.

However, lately the queendom had been failing, the cries that reverberated throughout it's land grew fainter, the inhabitants were weakening. They were starving, the kingdom was starving.

The Nightmare Queendom's monarch, the Nightmare Queen saw this, and she did not like it.

"My palace, my creatures, my land," she said as she stared down at here decaying queendom "all so haggard and undernourished."

The creature surveyed her land.

"But it can be fixed." she said

The only thing that could revive her land and her people was more negativity, but the question was where to get it from. NQ and her queendom have always gotten their nourishment by finding the happiest kingdoms and taking away their positive aura, thus feeding negativity to the Nightmare Queendom.

NQ used her magical wall fountain to find a good, positive kingdom to turn and drain.

She looked into the fountain water, running her finger through it to switch to a different image.

"Ice Kingdom?" she muttered "no."

She scrolled through the images of the different kingdoms.

"No, no, no, no, no..." she sighed as she searched

"Oh ho," she responde curiously, as she found a particular kingdom "Candy Kingdom? I don't know, it seems way to easy, however, my land _does_ need food...eh, what the hell, I'll bleed Candy Kingdom."

Nightmare Queen set the defense shield on her own queendom.

"Who knows," she hissed "perhaps I can have some fun while I'm at it."

* * *

Let's see where this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 2

Here we go.

* * *

It was early morning in the Grass Lands.

Fionna and Cake were still asleep in their Tree Fort.

As she slept, Fionna was starting to have a wierd dream.

In her dream she saw the Candy Kingdom up in flames, several of the candy people dead or dying from unseen causes, and her friends were nowhere to be found, but she could hear them calling for her.

Fionna could also hear the maniacal cackling if a woman, but could not see her.

Fionna woke up quickly, more confused than afraid.

"What was that all about?" she wondered

Cake then woke up yelling.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked

"I just had the wierdest dream." Cake said tensely

"You too?" Fionna responded

"Yeah, man there were flames shooting out of the ground, monsters snatching people up and eating them," Cake exasperated "and the whole time I was looking for you and the others, and I couldn't find you!"

"That sounds similar to mine." Fionna said

"Do you think it was a coincidence?" Cake wondered

"I don't know," Fionna said "but I have the strangest feeling thet we should get to the Candy Kingdom right away."

They got up, got ready, and left for the Candy Kingdom.

When they got there, they found the whole gang outside PG's castle.

They all looked tired and confused.

"I told you they'd be here." Marshall Lee said, acknowledging Fionna and Cake

"What's going on?" Fionna asked

"It seems that everyone's been having horrible dreams." Prince Gumball said

"Really?" Fionna responded

"Have you guys?" Marceline asked

"Yeah," Fionna said "Cake and I just both had bad dreams before we woke up today."

"I gotta say," Marshall Lee said "I know it was just a dream, but it felt incredibly lucid, I could actually feel pain all over my body and I heard a woman cackling."

"Cackling?" Fionna questioned

"Yeah." Marshall said

"I heard it in my dream too, but there was fire everywhere and I couldn't find any of you." Fionna said

"All I saw was darkness," Gumball said "then I heard slicing noises, and then out of nowhere...oh Grod! It was awful! There was blood everywhere, it was on my clothes, and on my hands...I swear I could feel it on me, it was so...warm...and...sticky."

"Why would we all have nightmares at the same time?" Fionna wondered

"It could be a sign that something bad is about to happen." Finn said

Just then, Marshall Lee felt something fall onto his arm, like a rain drop.

He looked and saw red liquid on his arm, he wiped it off and smelled it.

"Blood?" he uttered quizzically

A red drop hit the ground and everyone looked up.

More red drops started falling from the sky.

"Oh God!" Marceline shouted "It's raining blood!"

"EWW!" PG responded

"Everyone inside!" Fionna yelled

They all ran into the castle and looked out the window.

"It looks like one of the plagues of God." Marshall shuddered

"Eh, I don't think blood rain was one of the plagues, bodies of water turned to blood." Marceline said

"Oh, right it was hail that was one of the plagues." Marshall stated

"We're all gonna die!" Jake cried

"Everyone calm down," Gumball said calmly "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

"Like what?" Marshall Lee challenged

"I don't know!" PG responded anxiously "I can't think of one!"

* * *

Starting off a little slow, but it'll get darker I swear.

I had a pretty serious vision when it came to this story, and I'll try my best to bring it out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 3

Moving on.

* * *

Fionna and co. were staring out the window as the sky continued to rain blood from clouds that looked like thick black smoke.

"Okay people," Fionna spoke up "any thoughts?"

"I have one," Marshall Lee responded "what the _hell _is going on!"

"So far all we know is...it's raining blood." Marceline said

"It's like Gob was stabbed repeatedly." Finn stated

"Could this somehow be related to the strange dreams we've all been having?" Bubblegum wondered

"Maybe." Fionna said

"Whatever the cause may be," Finn affirmed "we just need to stay calm, and get this figured out."

"The air is turning green!" Marshall Lee announced, looking out the window with Lady Rainicorn

"How horrifying." Lady said in her language

"Come here, Lady." Jake said

Lady got away from the window, and returned to Jake.

"That is a far cry from normal!" Fionna uttered

"Blood rain, green air," Finn said "what's next?"

Just then, the ground started shaking.

"What the-" Finn responded

"Earthquake!" Marceline yelled

"Of course." Cake sighed

Suddenly, everything stopped, however the sky was still black and the air was still green.

"What?" Fionna responded puzzledly "It just stopped?"

It was then Lord Monochromicorn entered the room.

"Something is happening outside." he informed in morse code

"Better take a look." Fionna said

She ran out onto the castle balcony, but prevented the others from doing do.

"Stay inside." she directed

The human girl looked up at the sky and saw the clouds change as they formed into a cyclone.

"Holy crap." she uttered

Thunder started rolling and lightning flashed in the sky, along with the sounds of cacophonous cackling.

"That voice." Fionna said quietly

"_Candy People_," the voice thundered from the sky "_I am Nightmare Queen, I have chosen your kingdom as the newest feeding ground for my people, and myself_!"

Marshall Lee appeared next to Fionna.

"Did she say "feeding ground"?" he asked

"Marshall Lee, get inside!" Fionna insisted

"_Know this, sweet ones_," the voice continued "_every nightmare you have, every tear you shed, every twinge of negativity that arises within your bodies will nourish all of my kind...the process begins now_!"

A blue and green disturbance surged through the sky, like a massive solar flare.

"Inside! Inside! Inside!" Fionna yelled

She grabbed Marshall Lee and dragged him back inside.

"What just happened?" PG questioned

"Were you not listening?" Marshall responded

"We have to do something," Finn proclaimed "we'll have to fight her."

"We can't fight what we can't see!" Fionna asserted

All of a sudden, the floor started splitting part, fire and dark energy shot up out of the ground.

"What now?" Cake asked tensely

"Run!" Fionna shouted "Everybody run!"

The group fled the castle as unspeakable forces forced their way up through the broken ground.

Outside, they found the kingdom in complete disarray, the candy people were panicking as they were chased and attacked by dark and disfigured creatures.

"Now what?" Marceline wondered frantically

Out of nowhere, a huge dragon-like creature appeared.

"Stay back!" Fionna yelled

The creature charged at them.

Fionna jumped onto it's back.

"Leave my friends alone!" she cried, trying to restrain the creature

The serpent threw itself around, and with one violent thrust, it launched Fionna against the castle wall.

Fionna hit the wall hard and fell to the ground, the last thing she heard was her friends screaming and hissing, then everything went black.

* * *

Because demon and shadow monarchs had already been used in AT FF, I had little options, so I went with Nightmare Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 4

Moving on, I'll see what I can do here.

* * *

Fionna slowly came back into consciousness, slightly numb.

"Ugh...what?" she muttered as she became more alert "What...M-Marsh...Marshall?"

The human girl sat up.

"Marshall Lee!" she gasped "Cake! Finn! PB! Marcy!"

Fionna looked around, the castle an its grounds were in ruins.

"They're all gone," she groaned anxiously "I have to find them."

Fionna got up and made her way past the all the destruction.

She returned to the Grass Lands and went to hers and Cake's treehouse.

After digging out her sword, Fionna made her way back toward Candy Kingdom.

"Guys!" she called out "Marshall! Cake! Mo-Chro! Lady Rainicorn! Marceline! Anyone!"

Fionna then heard a faint but familiar voice, in a familiar language she could not decipher.

"Lady?" Fionna responded

The voice called her name.

"Lady!" Fionna called out "Where are you?"

Unable to understand LR's frantic voice in her language, Fionna had to follow the voice itself.

Just outside Candy Kingdom, she heard Lady Rainicorn, who was nearby.

"La-Ra!" Fionna called once more

Lady called her name again.

Fionna found a ditch up ahead and at the bottom of it, she found Lady Rainicorn battered and bruised.

"Lady!" Fionna uttered "Are you okay?"

Lady responded through body language, showing that she was okay, but she could not move.

"I'm coming." Fionna said

The human girl carefully climbed down into the ditch.

"Oh Lady," Fionna asked with concern "did those creature hurt you?"

Lady Rainicorn nodded.

"Hang on," Fionna said "I'll...get you out of here."

She tried pulling on Lady to move her, but was unable to.

"Can you fly at all?" Fionna asked

Lady groaned and said something in her language.

"Try and float just a little bit." Fionna advised

Lady Rainicorn forced her body off the ground a couple of inches, and Fionna tugged her by her horn up the side of the ditch.

"Come on Lady," Fionna strained "almost."

When Lady was able to get her front legs over the top of the ditch, Fionna grabbed the rainicorn's legs and pulled as hard as she could until Lady was out.

Lady Rainicorn laid on the ground tired and weeping.

"Are you all right?" Fionna asked

Lady responded, sobbing, the only thing Fionna could make out was "Jake, Jake!"

"Did they take Jake?" Fionna wondere

Lady nodded, still crying.

"Who else did they take?" Fionna questioned urgently "Lady, which of our friends did they take?"

"Jake," Lady informed miserably "Gumball, Bubblegum, Marshall Lee..."

"Marshall?" Fionna responded "They took..._Marshall Lee_?"

Lady nodded.

The human girl twitched.

"Oh it's oooonnnn..." Fionna growled

* * *

Moving on.

Sorry it was short, the chapters will vary in length depending on the happenings in each one.


	5. Chapter 5

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 5

Moving on.

* * *

"Come on, Lady," Fionna urged as she and Lady Rainicorn made their way across the ruined land "we gotta find the others."

Lady replied "I'm coming" in her language.

They made it too the Cotton Candy Forest.

"Ah man," Fionna sighed "this place is trashed too."

She surveyed the devastated landscape, the trees were melted and charred.

"Mo-Chro?" she Fionna called out, wondering if he was close to his home

"Mo-Chro?" Lady called out as well

Fionna heard someone else call her name.

"Fionna!" the familiar voice called

The human girl looked around, she walked further into the ruined forest.

"Fionna!" the voice called again "Up here!"

Fionna looked up, and to her surprise she saw Flame Prince locked in a giant lantern-like contraption.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna gasped

"Get me out of this thing!" Flame Prince implored

The black clouds started swirling again, and this time what looked like a giant, mutated moth emerged from the dark haze.

"Back me up, Lady!" Fionna said, holding her sword ready

The black moth started spitting some kind of acidic substance at Fionna as she tried to get closer.

It tried crushing her with it's legs.

Lady spun her body around to strike the moth creature.

"Get me up there Lady!" Fionna requested

When Lady lowered her head, Fionna grabbed her horn and the rainicorn flung the human girl upward.

Fionna used her sword to eviscerate the giant moth, cutting as its green blood covered her hands.

The moth vanished as soon as it died.

Lady Rainicorn hoisted Fionna up to the lamp-like device that contained Flame Prince.

Fionna smashed the glass to release the Fire Prince.

"Thanks," Flame Prince responded "Nightmare Queen invaded the Fire Kingdom and stole me when I tried to stop her, then she locked me in there."

"Why did she take you?" Fionna asked

"While fighting her, she was apparently amused by my anger," Flame Prince explained "she found it "savory", so she took me and locked me in this thing, hoping to feed off my rage."

Fionna ruminated the situation, NQ said she was feeding off of Candy Kingdom, but now she was turning to other kingdoms aswell. This would only make things harder.

"Do you know if she's attacked any other kingdoms?" Fionna wondered

"So far I heard she's working on Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, and...I think I heard her saying she was going for Wildberry Kingdom next."

"Oh..." Fionna groaned

"I notice you're lacking a few allies," Flame Prince inquired "the others are gone?"

"I don't know where they are," Fionna said "I don't suppose you've seen anyone at all?"

"Actually," Flame Prince responded "if I recall right, Cake was hiding in the forest, and Marceline tore off toward the Rock Candy Mountains...and man she looked _pissed_!"

"Thanks, Flame Prince," Fionna said "since it's a bit hazardous around here right now, you should probably come with us."

"All right." Flame Prince responded

"Come on, Lady," Fionna said "we still gotta find the others, I hope they're okay."

* * *

Perhaps I'll do a chapter that shows what's going on with the other characters at the present moment in time.


	6. Chapter 6

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 6

More stuff.

* * *

Fionna, Lady, and Flame Prince were making their was through what was left of the Cotton Candy Forest, hoping to find Cake.

"Cake!" Fionna called out "Where are you, girl?"

"This place doesn't even look like a forest anymore," Flame Prince said, looking around "it's like a wasteland now."

"Where is she?" Fionna groaned "I hope she's still alive."

"I'm sure she is," Flame Prince assured "Cake can normally stretch herself out of any situation."

Lady alerted them of something up ahead.

They heard yelling and whip-like noises.

Fionna ran ahead, and found cake swatting at mutated bugs with her stretchy arms.

"Cake!" Fionna yelled

Cake slapped the bugs away.

"Fi!" Cake responded

Fionna gladly tackled her stretchy cat companion.

"Thank Grod, Cake," the human girl said, relieved "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought _you_ were dead." Cake replied

"I'm fine," Fionna said "but the others are still missing, we have to find them."

"Fionna, I gotta tell ya," Cake said solemnly "I don't think we're gonna win this one."

"What?" Fionna responded "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen that thing, it's like nothing we've ever faced before," Cake expressed "we don't stand a chance."

"You don't know that." Fionna replied

"Look around you, it's barely been a day and look at what she has done." Cake uttered

"Before we do anything at all we need to at least verify whether the others are find out if they're alive or not," Fionna affirmed "I know you wanna find Mo-Chro."

Cake's eyes dialated.

"Yes," Cake affirmed "yes I do."

"Well then," Fionna said "let's get going."

"Where do we even start?" Cake asked

"Rock Candy Mountains," Fionna informed "Flame Prince said he saw Marcy go there."

"You found Flame Prince?" Cake responded

"Yeah, NQ had taken him." Fionna answered

"What about Flame _Princess_?" Cake wondered

Fionna returned to Flame Prince.

"Flame Prince," Fionna asked "have you heard anything from Flame Princess?"

"No, no one has," Flame Prince sighed "it's like she just vanished."

"Hope she's not dead." Cake said

"Cake!" Fionna responded "Don't say things like that."

"What," Cake affirmed "she could be dead, we don't know."

"Let's just get to the mountains." Fionna sighed "Lady, Flame Prince we gotta move."

They continued on, heading for the Rock Candy Mountains.

"Honestly," Flame Prince asked tensely "could Flame Princess really be dead?"

"Just don't think about that." Fionna advised

"How can I not?" the Fire Prince asserted "It could be true!"

"We don't know anything yet!" Fionna proclaimed "We don't if anyone is dead or alive yet, and we don't even know where everyone is! So please, stop thinking so _negatively_!"

Right when she said that, Fionna heard the eerie cackling again.

"Where the hell is that coming from!" Fionna cried

* * *

A little slow right now, but I promise, eventually there _will _be blood.


	7. Chapter 7

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 7

More stuff.

* * *

Fionna, Cake, Lady Rainicorn, and Flame Prince were attempting to make their way to the Rock Candy Mountains, but because of the devastation, they had to take a detour.

Their new route led them to the Ice Kingdom.

Fionna and the others were surprised to find the Ice Kingdom virtually destroyed.

"How?" she spoke "There's hardly anything left!"

It looked as though the entire land had been leveled, mountains were down to small hills, icebergs were reduced to lake-sized puddles, the snow was nearly all gone.

Fionna analyzed the demolished kingdom.

"Fionna!" Flame Prince called

Fionna looked and saw Flame Prince looking at the land below, with a look of horror on his face he pointed down at the land.

Fionna came to investigate, and was appalled at the sight. Everywhere, panguins and other creatures laid brutally slaughtered in the snow, some beyond recognition.

"Holy...sweet Grod," Fionna uttered "It looks like a massacre went down here."

She started to make her way down the hill.

"Watch where you step, guys." she advised

The marched down the hill, stepping over the mutilated carcasses strewn across the now-slushy ground.

"I don't like this," Cake said apprehensively "it's _way_ too quiet."

"Yeah, where's the Ice Queen?" Fionna wondered

"Ahh!" Cake yelled

"What's wrong?" Fionna responded

"Oh _gross_!" Cake cried "I stepped on penguin guts! It's in my fur!"

"Wipe it off in the snow." Fionna suggested

"What snow?" Cake groaned "There's hardly any left."

Cake instead stretched her stained foot over to a pool created from a melted iceberg to clean it off.

Fionna kept walking, stepping over animal bones and body parts.

"Ugh." Fionna groaned with disgust

As she walked, she started to hear a noise rise over the carnage.

Fionna strained to hear the noise better.

The noise was faint groaning.

The human girl ran ahead, stomping over the remains until she reached what was left of the Ice Queen's castle.

At the base of the castle, Fionna found the Ice Queen laying face down on the ground, bleeding out in the slush.

"Ice Queen?" Fionna gasped quizzically

She quickly approached the fading ice witch.

"Uhh...wha..." Ice Queen moaned

Blood was oozing out of her chest and abdomen.

"Stupid question," Fionna questioned "what happened here?"

"N...N-Nightmare...Q-Queen," Ice Queen explained weakly "s-she came, sh...she destroyed...everything."

She coughed up blood.

"I...I...I tried to s-stop her," the dying queen lamented faintly "but...she was...too strong...it was over fast."

"I wonder if she got Ooo's Ice Kingdom yet." Fionna stated

"Oh...she...she got that place...before she got mine." Ice Queen affirmed

"And...the Ice King?" Fionna wondered

"Dead..." Ice Queen sighed "I know...she made me watch...as she...oh...she wanted...to see if...she could...make me even more..._bitter_."

Ice Queen growled, weeping softly as she coughed up more blood.

A few feet away, Fionna found the Ice Queen's magical tiara laying in the slush.

She picked it up and wiped it off.

Holding the tiara, Fionna realized she had a critical decision to make.

The human girl returned to the moribund ice witch, holding the tiara.

"Here's your tiara, at this moment I have two choices," Fionna explained "I can let you die in the slush, or I can put this on you and give you your powers back."

The Ice Queen looked at her questionably.

"If I do this, you have to help us and you have to stop being so creepy." Fionna said

With little strength left, the Ice Queen nodded.

Fionna dropped the tiara on the Ice Queen's head.

Slowly, the Ice Queen regained her strength and power.

She stood up.

"Oh...that was a close one." Ice Queen sighed

"You are going to help us...right?" Fionna questioned, ready to knock the tiara off if she said otherwise

"...Yeah, all right," Ice Queen said reluctantly "I seek vengeance anyway, and that bitch surpasses me in power."

"Okay," Fionna said "but just know, if you try to betray us, I'll knock that tiara off and kick you repeatedly in the ribs until your lungs collapse."

"I believe that." Ice Queen said

"Fionna," Cake informed "I think we should get going, I don't think Flame Prince can handle this place anymore."

Flame Prince was shaking as his body struggled to stay aflame.

"All right," Fionna said "let's get out of here."

She looked at the Ice Queen.

"And you..." Fionna stated "I'll be watching you."

* * *

I'll be honest, this fic was mostly a dream.

I had to tweak a few things, because the dream was so...abnormal.


	8. Chapter 8

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 8

Moving on.

Fionna finally meets the Nightmare Queen.

* * *

Finally, after so long, Fionna and her allies made it to the Rock Candy Mountains.

"Oh," Fionna sighed "finally."

Aside from the fact that there were strange, monstrous tentacles sticking up out if the mountain side, the place looked just fine.

"Marceline!" Fionna called out "Marcy!"

Fionna heard loud screams and hissing further ahead of them.

She sliced her way past the tentacles until she found an isolated cave.

Inside the cave, Marceline was hovering with her axe-bass, staring down a creature she had just killed.

"Marcy!" Fionna yelled

"Oh hey." Marceline replied

"Are you okay?" Fionna asked

"Yeah I'm fine," Marceline said "I came up here because one of those THINGS dragged Finn this way."

"Where is he?" Fionna wondered

"I didn't find Finn," Marcy sighed "but I did find _him_." She pointed at the wall

Huddled against the wall was a famiiar, yellow-skinned, face with albuman hair.

"Breakfast Prince?" Fionna responded

Breakfast Prince appeared disoriented, shaking and mumbling to himself.

"He's a little...shaken." Marceline stated

Fionna walked up to Breakfast Prince.

"BP?" Fionna spoke, trying to get his attention "You there?"

The Breakfast Prince looked up at her.

"Oh, hi Fionna." he said shakily

"Oh BP," Fionna asked "did she get your kingdom too?"

BP nodded.

"Yes Fi," he said, tears welling in his eyes "it's gone, it's all gone. _Everything is gone_!"

He started crying sorely.

"We'll have to take him with us." Fionna stated, watching BP sob

"You sure about that?" Cake responded

"He's our friend too, Cake," Fionna proclaimed "we can't just leave him all alone."

"You're right." Cake sighed

"BP," Fionna announced "you're coming with us."

"You're take me with you?" Breakfast Prince asked curiously

"Wel,l we can't just leave you here," Fionna explained "and I'm sure you're craving a little revenge right now."

"Yes." BP growled

He got up off the ground, brushing off his potato skin shirt.

Breakfast Prince noticed the Ice Queen.

"What's she doing here?" he questioned

"It's a temporary alliance." Fionna stated

"I'm out for revenge myself." Ice Queen said

"All right," BP responded "just don't touch me."

"Let's get out of this cave." Marceline said

"Good call." Fionna replied

They made their way to the mouth of the cave, and when they did, they were intercepted by a wall of dark magic.

Once again, they heard that diabolical cackling.

"Nightmare Queen." Fionna said in awe

"_Right you are young adventuress_." the Nightmare Queen responded, her voice like a loud, dark, eerie whisper

The dark curtain of power parted revealing the creature, Nightmare Queen. NQ had a night-black, skeletal body with flowing black,blue, and green hair, her eyes were but brightly glowing sliver orbs. She was clad in a black, tattered gown with a spike collar and indigo swirls all over it.

"_Hello, Fionnaaaa_." she hissed, revealing her bloody, blue fangs

"Where are my friends?" Fionna questioned "Why are you doing this?"

"_Did you not hear me, little one_?" NQ replied "_My people are starving, they need the negativity, we neeeeeed the darkness to sustain ourselves...like flesh to a zombie_."

"You can't just attack kingdoms and hurt people!" Fionna shouted

"_Oh, but I can_," Nightmare Queen retorted "_and I will continue to do so_." She smirked, then she made a loud hacking noise, as if clearing her throat, and spit out what looked like a half-eaten waffle attached to a brown strap.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Breakfast Prince screamed in horror "No! No! Noooooo!"

He started crying hysterically.

"_Ah ha ha ha_," NQ snickered "_yes, yes your sorrow is simply delish_."

"Stop it!" Fionna yelled

"_I have something for you too, mite_." Nightmare Queen returned

She reached into the darkness around her and pulled something out, then she threw it down...it was Marshall Lee's axe guitar.

Fionna picked up the guitar and stared at it for several seconds, then looked back up at Nightmare Queen.

"Where is he!" Fionna questioned furiously

"_Alive...and that's all I'm going to tell you_," NQ countered "_later...my little implements of sweet negativity_."

She cackled viciously as she vanished.

Fionna looked on angrily.

She clutched Marshall's guitar tightly.

"We must move further up the mountain." Fionna growled

* * *

Like I said, it was a...very odd dream.


	9. Chapter 9

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 9

Moving on.

* * *

As Fionna and co. trekked their way up the mountain, they noticed a significant rise in the number of creatures in their way.

Fionna, however, merely fought them off with Marshall's axe-bass.

"Finnnnnn!" Fionna called, still clearly irritated

At the top of the mountain, all was still and quiet.

"Oh yeah," Fionna said "I know this game."

She held the guitar tightly in her hands.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the human girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran onto the mountain top

Her screams attracted the attention of the monster that was hiding under the mountain.

Like a massive, tentacled snake, with six eyes, the beast stared down at her and hissed.

"Bring iiiiiiiiiitttttt!" Fionna shouted, swinging the instrument/weapon

The creature swung its tentacles at her, and Fionna furiously swung the axe around, chopping off as many of the tentacles as she could.

When Fionna dodged the tentacles, the serpent creature dove down in an attempt to bite her, but Fionna jumped out of the way and the monster's fangs latched onto the rock so hard, it got stuck.

"My turn." Fionna said

She spun around with the axe and chopped the creature's jaw off, then she shattered its fangs.

The monster let out a piercing wail of pain, indigo blood pooring from its wounds.

Finally, the creature bled out and vanished.

"WHAT!" Fionna voiced pridefully

She looked over and saw Marceline smash her way down into the mountain, when she came back up, she was holding Finn in her arms.

"The things I saw..." Finn said wearily "I'll never forget."

~Meanwhile~

The Nightmare Queen had turned Candy Kingdom into one big prison, taking in the misery she brought to the innocent candy people, and transferring the negative power to her beloved queendom and all its inhabitants.

She was using the now altered Candy Castle, twisted by her dark magic, as her base of operations.

NQ gazed watchfully upon the ravaged land.

"I knew this would be easy," Nightmare Queen said to herself "but this was so simple, it was almost painful...in a good way. It was like burning tissue paper, mere child's play."

She stepped away from the window.

"Time to check up on my prisoners." NQ stated

The Nightmare Queen walked down the long, dark corridor, lined with cells.

She looked into the first cell, containing Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Buttler.

"Pastry man and Peppermint sevant, check." NQ noted

The next cell held Aaa's Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Maid.

"Pastry woman and Peppermint woman servant, check." NQ said

The next cell held Manfried the pinata from Ooo and Manisha the pinata from Aaa.

"Living pinatas, check." Nightmare Queen said

The cell next to it held Jake, who was sleeping.

"Stretchy dog, check." NQ said

The next cell contained Prince Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn.

"Fallen gum royal and mutant horse thing, check." NQ stated

PG sat bound to the wall by magic chains.

Mo-Chro was next to him, with a magic chain attached to his neck.

"Hey, Gum Boy," NQ quipped "do you like what I've done to the place?"

Gumball did not comment.

"Aww," NQ taunted "someone's mad because there's nothing he can do to save his precious kingdom."

PG still said nothing, staring on blankly.

"You don't need to say anything to show me how you're feeling," Nightmare Queen remarked snidely "but tell me, little prince, can you hear your subjects crying? Can you feel them drowning in their own saccharine blood? Wallowing in their savory tears of pain and sorrow, sweet_ sweet _sorrow?"

Gumball responded only with a quiet growl.

"Oh come on, princey," NQ prompted "cry for me."

PG closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore her.

"All right fine," Nightmare Queen sighed "but, you'll shed tears for me soon enough...just like your friends."

With that, Mo-Chro got up and started ramming into the cell wall, wanting to maul the savage queen.

The monochromicorn's act did not faze the Nightmare Queen one bit.

"Oh please." Nightmare Queen scoffed

NQ slashed Mo-Chro across the face, sending him back against the wall.

Gumball rushed to comfort his pet, and both of them scowled at the Nightmare Queen.

"Soon enough." NQ stated, looking at them intently

Nightmare Queen went to the next cell.

"Gum royal girl..." she sighed

NQ found that the cell was empty.

"What the-" she gasped "how?"

She entered the cell to investigate, but found no visible escape route.

~Outside~

Princess Bubblegum dug her way out of the demolished Candy Kingdom, clad in a red shirt and torn blue jeans, having been freed by a certain vampire king.

"Thanks Marshall." she sighed

Marshall Lee had used his vampire abilities to help her escape, unfortunately, the vampire king only had the strength to free her and not himself.

"I will find the others," PB said, breathing heavily "and we will win."

* * *

I figured it would probably be best to have a chapter showing what the others are doing at the moment.

To recap, here is the statuses of the members of the AT gang:

Fionna-Free/Safe

Cake-Free/Safe

Lady Rainicorn-Free/Safe

Flame Prince-Rescued/Free/Safe

Flame Princess-Unknown

Ice Queen-Saved/Free/Safe

Ice King-Dead

Marceline-Free/Safe

Breakfast Prince-Rescued/Free/Safe

Toast Prince-Implied to be dead

Finn-Rescued/Free/Safe

Jake-Captured

Prince Gumball-Captured

Lord Monochromicorn-Captured

Princess Bubblegum-Escaped/Free/Safe

Marshall Lee-Captured

There ya go, more to come later.


	10. Chapter 10

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 10

Moving on.

* * *

"So you're saying our friends are being held in Candy Kingdom?" Fionna questioned Finn

"Yeah," Finn said "she had me there, but then she brought me out to the Rock Candy Mountains for some reason."

"Regardless," Fionna said "we have work to do."

They continued walking.

"Where are we?" Breakfast Prince asked

The gang came upon a barren land, soaked, blackened, and smoky, with ash drifting in the air.

"What is this place?" Fionna wondered

"It _was _the Fire Kingdom." Flame Prince stated grimly

"Ohhh..." Fionna responded

"Brutal." Marceline said

"She's destroying _everything!_" Breakfast Prince cried

He started weeping once again.

"Breakfast Prince," Fionna advised "stop crying, you're just giving her what she wants."

"I can't help it," Breakfast Prince responded "how am I supposed to react, she's taken everything from me!"

"She's taken from all of us," Fionna said "but mourning will will get us nowhere."

"I know..." BP replied "but it still hurts."

"We'll be fine," Fionna assured "we just have to stick together."

"Yeah," Flame Prince said "together...we won't die alone."

"Flame Prince!" Fionna responded scoldingly

"It's true." Flame Prince stated

"Flamezy's got a point," Cake said "you fight together you die together."

"Enough with the negativity, people!" Fionna proclaimed "Try to have _some _confidence, we know that some of our friends are alive, and they need us, so let's go save them!"

"She's right," Finn said "we gotta at least try."

"Thank you." Fionna sighed

"...and if anyone survives they can give the dead ones a proper burial." Finn added

"That's it, everybody shut up!" Fionna yelled

Suddenly, they heard crunching footsteps.

"Who's there?" Fionna called out

From the cloud of ash emerged a tattered and worn out Princess Bubblegum.

Her foot looked like it had been slightly burned.

"PB?" Fionna uttered

"Hey guys." Bubblegum said breathlessly

"How did you get out?" Finn asked

"Well..." Bubblegum said

~Flashback~

PB was in her cell, restless and running around.

"I. Want. Out!" she yelled

Bubblegum kicked the cell door, which electricuted her foot.

Irritated, she ran to the back of the cell and started banging her head against the wall.

"Must get out! Must get out!" PB shouted "Must. Get. Oooouuuuttt!"

"Bubblegum." a familiar, quiet voice called

"What?" Bubblegum responded puzzledly "M-Marshall Lee?"

"Up here." the vampire said

PB saw his pale blue arm reach down through the ceiling.

Bubblegum quickly grabbed his hand, gratified to make contact with at least one of her friends.

"You're alive," PB responded "how are you doing this?"

"I manged to muster a little bit of my strength." Marshall Lee stated

"So you can get us out?" Bubblegum asked hopefully, holding his hand tightly

"I'm too weak to get _everyone _out," Marshall explained "plus she cast a spell that prevents me from escaping."

"Oh." PB replied solemnly

"But, I do have enough power to get _one _person out," Marsall Lee said "and your cell was the only one I could reach."

"Huh?" Bubblegum responded

"Go to the wall." Marshall directed, pointing at the wall

Bubblegum walked over to the wall and touched it, finding that her hand passed right through it.

"How?" Bubblegum uttered

"Portal ability," the vampire explained "allows vampires to open secret passages at will."

"Cool." PB said

"Yeah," Marshall Lee said "now get out quickly, you need to find the others."

"How will I find them?" Bubblegum wondered

"I don't know, just look everywhere you can," Marshall instructed "now hurry up, I can't hold the spell much longer."

"Okay," Bubblegum said "and don't worry, I will find the others."

"Hurry!" Marshall urged

Bubblegum quickly ran through the wall before the passageway closed.

~End of flashback~

"I had to dig my way out of the Candy Kingdom to get around the monsters." Bubblegum sighed

"Wow...Marshall's alive?" Fionna asked

"Yes." PB stated

"Thank you, Grod!" Fionna sighed, allayed

"We have to get back to the Candy Kingdom," Bubblegum said "I'll lead you back the way I came."

Lady Rainicorn made Bubblegum ride on her back.

"We have to go this way." PB said, pointing into the extinguished Fire Kingdom

"Of course." Flame Prince groaned

* * *

moving on, I originally wasn't going to put in the escape flashback, but I figured it would be a lot easier, and more interesting than having Bubblegum tell it all herself.


	11. Chapter 11

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 11

Continuing one people.

* * *

Fionna and her friends were carefully making their way through the ruined Fire Kingdom.

The land was so dark, and deathly silent.

Every stap taken sounded like they were walking on wet sponges.

Flame Prince stared at everything, flinching as his feet made contact with the damp ground.

He went further ahead.

"Well this is...depressing." Marceline stated.

"Shush!" Fionna responded quickly.

"How did she do this?" Finn wondered, his footsteps squishing as they made contact with the moisture-ridden ground.

"Same way she destroyed everything else," Ice Queen stated, "magic fuled by negative energy."

They heard Flame Prince let out a startled noise.

Fionna led the rest ahead, and they found Flame Prince hovering over a large, hourglass-shaped, piece of steaming body armor. The armor had been worn by the Flame Queen herself.

"Mom." Flame Prince stated.

He was then distracted by something else, further away.

"Flame Prince," Fionna yelled, "wait up!"

She ran after him and saw that he was staring at somekind of light flashing in the distance.

"That's fire." the Fire Prince affirmed.

The group went to investigate, and they discovered Flame Princess, warding off a Nightmarehound with her fire.

"Flame Princess!" Fionna called out.

Flame Princess kicked the air as the Nightmarehound ran away.

"Oh!" Flame Prince squealed as she noticed them, "You're alive!"

She "slithered" her way over to them.

"Flame Prince," the Fire Princess informed "I was looking all over for you, but those creatures kept getting in my way."

"They've been getting in everyone's way." Fionna said.

"Flame Princess," Marceline proclaimed, "we're headin' for the Candy Kingdom, ya' wanna come?"

"Of course," Flame Princess replied, "I don't really have much of a choice, my Fire Kingdom has been destroyed too!"

"Ah man she's working fast!" Fionna uttered in disbelief.

* * *

More coming, more is coming.

Nightmarehounds are based on Hellhounds.


	12. Chapter 12

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 12

Moving on.

* * *

~Candy Castle/Nightmare Queen's base of operations~

Prince Gumball was sitting in his cell with only his black, blue fire hoodie and Lord Monochromicorn to help him endure the cold.

Mo-Chro was laying in a curved position with his master leaning back against his large shoulder.

"Worst week ever." PG sighed.

Mo-Chro snorted in agreement.

Nightmare Queen appeared in front of the cell.

"What now?" Gumball groaned.

"I was just making sure that none of my other prisoners escaped," NQ informed, "because, somehow, the gummy princess got out."

"Well...good." PG replied.

"No big deal," Nightmare Queen expressed, "I should've known that I could never keep a _female _prisoner."

Gumball looked up at her.

"Meaning?" Gumball responded.

"Point of fact dear prince," Nightmare Queen spieled,"a male is easier to restrain than a female, a female always has the higher advantage, all because we have what males lack...mental stamina, which is far more important than physical stamina, which most females also have over males."

"We don't _all _lack mental stamina." PG retorted.

"Well you don't seem to have it," NQ replied, "I mean, if you can't protect yourself, how can you possibly protect your...ah ha ha..._kingdom_?"

Gumball did not respond.

"Males know nothing about running a monarchy, everyone should know that," Nightmare Queen quipped, "I laugh every time I hear the terms "King", "Prince", "Duke", "Emperor", "Princedom", or "Kingdom"."

Lord Monochromicorn let out a soft growl.

The Nightmare Queen started cackling greatly.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha, the very idea, a _male_, running a sovereignty," NQ snickered madly, "it kills me, it's just so unrealistic; that is why I run a "Queendom" as never, under any circumstance, would a male _ever _be permitted to even touch the crown of the Nightmare Queendom!"

Mo-Chro stood up, wanting to attack the wicked queen.

"Down Mo-Chro." PG directed solemnly.

The stallion got back down on the ground.

"That's right," Nightmare Queen bantered, "it's not like you could do any real damage anyway...filthy, incompetent beast."

With that, Lord Monochromicorn jumped up and rushed the cell door again, trying fiercely to maim the savage woman.

The Nightmare Queen stood and watched serenely as the monochromicorn ended up electrocuting himself repeatedly as he made the futile attempt to attack her, she waited until Mo-Chro tired himself out.

Lord Monochromicorn crumpled down onto his knees.

PG got next to his pet again.

Nightmare Queen laughed insanely again.

"You poor, weak, imbecile males," NQ proclaimed, "you could never survive this world without your females."

She then left the dungeon.

Gumball caressed Mo-Chro around the neck.

"What a bitch." Mo-Chro said in morse code.

"I can still hear you!" NQ called from another room.

* * *

Next chapter I'm hoping to show what's going on with Marshall Lee.


	13. Chapter 13

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 13

Now...Marshall Lee.

* * *

Up in the high tower of the distorted Candy Castle, Nightmare Queen kept her prise prisoner...the Vampire King.

Marshall Lee sat bound by restraints made of dark, negative power that neutralized his own.

His power was weak from the Nightmare Queen's parasiting force that allowed her to feast upon his vitality.

Marshall Lee did however have enough power to use his superior hearing to hear what was going on in the other cells.

Earlier he had listened in on Nightmare Queen's mental assault on Prince Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn.

Every once in a while he would manage to gather some energy and try to struggle, but in the end, struggling was all for naught.

The vampire just sat there in the darkness, thinking about his allies.

"Wonder what they are doing." he muttered.

Soon enough, the Nightmare Queen returned to her refuge.

"Hello again my brooding angel." NQ quipped.

Marshall Lee groaned in disgust and looked away from her.

"Come on now," Nightmare Queen said as she got closer to him, "you should be grateful, you're in this big, spacious tower with breathing room instead of one of those cold, wet, nasty cells with little oxygen."

"Honestly, I'd rather take the cell." Marshall replied flatly.

"Well...too bad," NQ responded, "I want you up here, and up here you will stay."

Marshall looked up at the creature as she looked down at him.

"I heard you talking to Pinky and Mo-Chro," he informed, "what you said about the difference between males and females."

"Is that right?" Nightmare Queen replied.

"Yeah," Marshall said, "and, if I have to be up here, I should let you know...Bubblegum got out, because _I _let her out."

Nightmare Queen looked on, impressed.

"Really, now?" she inquired, "And how did you do that?"

"That...is none of you business." the vampire stated.

"I see." NQ sighed.

Nightmare Queen used her power to agitate the energy in Marshall Lee's restraints.

Marshall tensed slightly as he felt the pain from the energy surge, but he refused to react as a the Nightmare Queen wanted him to.

"Come on, baby," NQ urged, holding her spell on the restraints, "not even a wince?"

Marshall Lee leaned back against the wall and stayed completely still, wanting to keep from giving the Nightmare Queen the satisfaction of seeing him react to pain.

Nightmare Queen put a little more power into her spell, to Marshall it felt like acid going through his veins, and yet, he still refuse to even make a sound.

"Ahh..." NQ said, intrigued, "the backbone is strong in this one."

"Damn straight." Marshall said, fighting back the discomfort.

Nightmare Queen then decided to just use her power on the vampire himself.

She held up her hands and concentrated her powers, Marshall Lee felt the sensation of having his ribs being forcibly crushed together.

Marshall sat still, but sighed deeply as the pain spread throughout his frame.

NQ changed the spell from steady pain to stabbing pain.

Marshall Lee gasped quietly as he felt the sudden change.

The Nightmare Queen sighed placidly.

She reached her hand out and grabbed his shoulder.

"I can feel your discomfort, boy," NQ said amorously, "it's so...luscious."

Marshall Lee felt the Nightmare Queen's spike-like fingers encase his collarbones as she started to slide his shirt off of his shoulders.

Realizing what she was trying to do, the vampire threw his legs forward to kick her off of him.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled.

"Oh wow," Nightmare Queen snickered, "it appears that there is still some fight left in you, I guess I'll just have to work on you a little harder."

* * *

There, I thought I'd get a chapter about Marshall Lee in.


	14. Chapter 14

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 14

Still going.

* * *

Fionna and her allies were still making their way back through Princess Bubblegum's escape path, trying to get back to the Candy Kingdom.

"I have no idea where we are now." Fionna said, trudging through some mystery sludge.

Princess Bubblegum, still riding Lady Rainicorn, looked around.

"I think this was Wildberry Kingdom." PB said.

Fionna looked down at the ground.

"So what are we walking through?" Fionna wondered.

"B-berry juice." Bubblegum stated.

"Oh nice." Fionna groaned.

"How did you end up coming through this place?" Marceline asked.

"The land is so demolished it's hard to recognize anything anymore," PB said, "I got all turned around."

"Let's just keep going," Fionna proclaimed, "hopefully it's not gonna take that much longer."

She stopped when she stepped on something solid.

The human girl reached into the berry sludge and pulled out what she had found.

It was a small crown.

"Wildberry Prince." Fionna gasped.

"Oh Grod," Breakfast Prince cried, "it never ends!"

"Let's just keep going." Fionna said.

"By the time this is over," Cake expressed, "I have a feeling we're all gonna be dead."

"Shut up, Cake." Fionna responded.

"But..." Cake said.

"I said SHUT UP!" Fionna ordered.

She continued walking.

"Dude," Jake said quietly to Finn, "if we die, and you don't, bury me next to Lady."

"Will do, Man." Finn responded.

"I would like that, vey much." Lady said in her language.

"All right!" Fionna declared, "the next person who says anything negative is getting bitch-slapped across the f-ing face!"

Everyone was silent.

"Incase something bad _does_ happen..." Finn started to ask.

Fionna full on bitch-slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Finn shrieked.

"I wasn't joking when I said that!" Fionna asserted, "No more negativity!"

* * *

Continuing, dark stuff is coming, but I'm still trying to decide when, I don't want the story to be too short.


	15. Chapter 15

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 15

More stuff.

* * *

~Candy Kingdom~

It was nighttime now, as far as everyone could tell, the land was dark, barren, and deathly silent.

The people were trying to hide, the animals were running all over the place, unable to tell what was safe and what was not.

~Candy Castle~

The Nightmare Queen walked through her dungeon, checking in on her little prisoners.

Prince Gumball was sleeping, curled up with the also sleeping Mo-Chro.

The other lesser prisoners were sleeping aswell.

"Sweet nightmares my collection." NQ snickered.

She walked up to her tower and went out onto her balcony, lookng down at the demolished land..

There was a dark cloud of dark, negative power, looming over the kingdom, stretching all across Aaa.

"Ah," Nightmare Queen sighed, "such beautiful darkness, and succulent misery."

After all that she had done, NQ felt that she had aqcuired more than enough negativity to feed herself and queendom, along with its inhabitants.

Despite the accumulation of nurishing, negative force, it still was not enough.

Nightmare Queen felt that there was more that she needed, something greater than merely food.

"I still feel hungry," she told herself, "but...not for food, something else, something more pleasing to the physique."

NQ left her balcony and went back inside.

She found her most prized prisoner, Marshall Lee, asleep curled up against the wall.

"Yes..." NQ said quietly, "sleep little King."

Marshall Lee shifted in his sleep, with the light of the large neon-esque lighting reflecting off of his pale-blue skin, still trying to get comfortable on the floor.

Nightmare Queen moved closer to see just how hard the young vampire was sleeping.

She ran her pike-like index finger through his black hair, making him move slightly, but he did not wake up.

NQ slowly ran her hand down Marshall's side.

She grabbed the part of his shirt wear it came undone, and just she tried to pull it apart, Marshall Lee woke up, bolted upright, and hissed menacingly at the demonic queen.

"Just checking." Nightmare Queen proclaimed, putting her hands up submissively.

"I'm not _that _hard of a sleeper you perverted bitch!" the Vampire King growled.

"So it appears." NQ replied.

She disappeared into the dark, and Marshall got back down on the ground.

"This...ain't...right." Marshall muttered.

* * *

Moving along as fast as I can, I have other stories I wanna get to.


	16. Chapter 16

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 16

More stuff coming.

* * *

"Is everyone done speaking cynically?" Fionna questioned her group.

"Yeah." the group responded unsurely.

"Great," Fionna asserted, "so from here on out, if anyone has any doubtful thoughts, for the love of Grod, keep. Them. To. Your. Self!"

The group stared on.

"Fi, I think the Nightmare Queen may be getting to you too." Finn voiced.

Fionna slapped him again.

"Ow!" Finn cried, "I wasn't trying to be cynical."

"I know," Fionna said, "I'm just tired of hearing you say things."

"Noted." Finn sighed.

"Are we almost there, Bubblegum?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah," Bubblegum said, "almost."

"Where are we now?" Jake asked.

The land looked charred, as if set entirely on fire.

"It looks like it was...Jungle Kingdom." Finn said.

"This just gets more and more depressing." Breakfast Prince sighed.

"Breakfast Prince, have you heard me at all?" Fionna questioned.

"I'm sorry, but it is." BP stated.

"I wonder if she got Jungle Prince too." Flame Prince wondered.

"Nevermind." Fionna sighed.

"Hey," Marceline procliamed, "has anyone noticed how quiet it is?"

Everyone stopped and listened as they looked around.

"It is," Fionna said, "quiet as a graveyard."

They were then divebombed by a titanic bird that was so huge it could cover up the sun, had it been shining at that moment.

Everyone jumped to the ground.

"What is that?" Breakfast Prince gasped.

"It's Roc!" Fionna announced.

Roc's were birds of prey, so large they could carry off anything the size of or bigger than an elephant, its wingspan was so long it could block out the sun or moon(all true information).

"Ice Queen," Fionna said, "you haven't done anything yet, do something about that bird."

"Let me see what I can do." Ice Queen replied.

The witch started firing ice-daggers from her hands at the Roc.

The attack did very little damage.

The bird pounced on the ground, ripping up the earth beneath its talons, and snatching Finn in the process.

"BUUUNNNKKK!" Finn yelled.

Marceline flew into the Roc's face.

The Roc shrieked at her, and she responded by hissing at it.

Marceline threw her axe-bass into the bird's eye, making it scream, then she tore the instrument/weapon from the Roc's bleeding eyeball and used it to chop its foot off, causing the bird to call out in agony.

Marceline pulled Finn from the Roc's severed foot before it hit the ground.

"Well, that was close." Marceline said, holding Finn.

"Thank you, Marceline." Finn said meekly, his face turning red.

* * *

Still going.


	17. Chapter 17

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 17

Still going on, darker stuff is coming.

* * *

After going for so long, and dealing with so much, Fionna reluctantly decided to let her group stop for the night.

They were spending their night in what was left of the Mountain Kingdom.

"When do we start going on?" Fionna questioned bitterly.

"In the morning," Marceline said, "calm down."

"I don't wanna calm down," Fionna asserted, "I wanna save my friends and get rid of the Nightmare Queen."

"Which we will do," Cake said, "but we can't fight anything if we're exhausted."

"Ya'll are just a bunch of babies." Fionna muttered.

"Just go to sleep." Cake told her.

"When I feel like it." Fionna replied.

An hour later everyone had fallen asleep, except for Fionna.

She was still lying awake, observing her allies as they slept.

The human girl could tell they were tired, and overworked.

Despite this, Fionna herself did feel tired, but did _not _want to rest.

She wanted to get up and go save their friends, and stop the nightmare Queen.

"This is pointless," she told herself, "I should not be laying here."

Fionna got up and checked to make sure all of her friends were asleep, then she picked up her sword and Marshall Lee's axe-bass.

"Sorry guys," Fionna said quietly, "but I don't have time for this, I have to save the others."

She then left the Mountain Kingdom by herself, while her friends continued to sleep.

* * *

I do have stuff coming, but I just want this story to be longer.

Dark stuff to come, dramatic stuff.

The next few chapters are supposed to be bloodier than the last ones.


	18. Chapter 18

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 18

Moving on.

* * *

Fionna was making her way out of the Mountain Kingdom, with her weapons in tow.

She was determined to save her friends with or without help.

"Must save friends," Fionna said as climbed over the rocks, "must find Marshall Lee."

~Candy Castle~

Marshall Lee was sitting on the floor staring at his chains.

He dare not fall asleep, as the Nightmare Queen was still lurking about in the tower.

Everytime he pulled the chains too hard, they would send a crippling pain through his slim frame to make him stop.

He had no energy to use his powers anymore, aside from his super hearing, but he still had the energy to move.

With no plan or options, Marshall Lee just started jumping and throwing himself all over the place, pulling his restraints to their full extent.

He fought against the pain as he strained the chains.

Marshall pulled the chains so hard, his wrists began to bleed, his blood ran down his hands and onto the floor.

The chain on his around his throat left his neck raw and started drawing blood.

Marshall snarled and hissed fiercely as he struggled, with burning and stabbing sensations wracking his body.

The Nightmare Queen was watching from nearby, amused and excited by watching the young vampire hurt himself trying to fight against her power.

She put more power into the restraints and Marshall Lee felt a sensation of fire in his organs and lightning running in his bloodstream, the pain brought him to the ground gasping for air.

He looked up and found the Nightmare Queen staring down at him satisfiedly.

"Silly little boy," NQ snickered, "struggling with no chance; your agony is just so invigorating, it's...agonylicious."

Marshall Lee could not respond, as he could not breathe.

"Well while you lay here reeling in anguish," the Nightmare Queen quipped, "I'm gonna go check on your little lady friend, I'm sure she's on her way here right now."

She leaned down closer to the Vampire King, and removed the chain from his throat to look his raw skin. She ran her snakelike tongue across Marshall's pale, bloody neck and gave a satisfied sigh.

"I shall return." she told the half-conscious vampire, before departing.

* * *

Still going, a little darker than the last couple chapters...right?


	19. Chapter 19

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 19

Still going.

* * *

Fionna found herself not far from the Candy Kingdom.

The dark clouds were still heavy in the sky and it had started raining blood again.

"I don't care if it's raining blood, acid, or fire," Fionna muttered, "nothing is stopping me."

As she made it to the halfway point, a cloud of dark magic blacked her way, and she heard the familiar laughing of NQ.

"Nightmare Queen." Fionna growled.

"You are correct, ma'am!" Nightmare Queen proclaimed, revealing her presence to Fionna.

"What have you done to my friends?" the human girl questioned.

"Don't worry," NQ said, "they're still alive of course, that Marshall Lee is one tough little one."

"You better not touch him," Fionna affirmed, "if he's hurt, I'll destroy you!"

"Oh...way past that, kid." Nightmare Queen quipped.

"Let everyone go!" Fionna asserted, "Haven't fed off of our land enough?"

"Yes," Nightmare Queen responded, "but you see, I want more, much more, which I have found in sweet, sweet Marshall Lee."

"He's nothing like you," Fionna proclaimed, "in fact, he despises creatures like _you_!"

"He's a boy," the Nightmare Queen scoffed, "he doesn't know black from white!"

"How dare you!" Fionna yelled, "Marshall is way smarter than you!"

"If he's so smart, why is he still in irons?" NQ quipped.

"Screw you, bitch!" Fionna shouted.

"No matter," Nightnare Queen said, ignoring Fionna's crys, "I have much more instore for him, I will enjoy him, I will enjoy every. Single. _Inch_. of that vampire king."

Fionna stared at the evil queen, appalled.

"Addio ragazza(goodbye girl)." NQ quipped, then vanished.

"Ohh...damn it!" Fionna cried.

~Mountain Kingdom~

Morning came around, and the rest of the gang woke up.

"Uh...Fionna's gone." Cake said.

Marceline found a note written in the dirt.

"Look at this." she said, then she read the note: "_Sorry guys, I don't have time to lay around, I'm going to save the others, with or without help_."

"Who didn't see that coming?" Finn stated.

"Let's go," Cake said, "we can't let her deal with the Nightmare Queen alone."

* * *

The next chapter really will be violent, so please...brace yourselves.


	20. Chapter 20

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 20

Okay, here comes the darkness.

* * *

The gang was making their way towards Candy Kingdom to catch up with Fionna, who had gone ahead alone.

After being confronted by the Nightmare Queen, Fionna tried to get to Candy Kingdom even faster.

~Candy Castle~

The prisoners were huddling in their cells, unnerved by the dark, and tortured by the cold.

Lord Monochromicorn was still ramming into the cell walls, trying to get out.

By this point, PG gave up on telling him to stop.

After another hour of jumping around, Mo-Chro finally stopped.

"Okay, that didn't work." Mo-Chro said in morse code.

"It didn't work the first time," PG voiced, "what made you think it would work the next 86 times?"

"You can never try something just once." Mo-Chro replied.

The stallion enfolded around his master with his long, night-colored body.

Gumball huddled against his pet, trying to get warmer.

"It's so _cold_ in here Mo-Chro." PG said, shaking briefly.

"I know," Mo-Chro replied in morse code, "it feels like the Ice Kingdom; we just need to stay close I guess."

Just then, Nightmare Queen appeared, this time inside their cell.

"Oh yes, stay close little ones, so you can count each other's tears." she snickered.

"I will _not_ shed tears just to please _you!_" Gumball proclaimed.

"I don't expect you to just cry on command," Nightmare Queen replied, "but how can you not be crying? The free subjects are."

PG looked away from her.

"Tell me, boy," NQ quipped, "can you tell your people are crying, even when you can't hear them?"

"Yes," Gumball said, "they can't help it, they're afraid."

"Are you not afraid, little prince?" Nightmare Queen questioned.

"I'm afraid _for_ my kingdom and my subjects," PG responded, "but _you? _Come on, you try _way _too hard, Marshall Lee and Marceline are scary without even trying."

Nightmare Queen stared on with a deadpan expression.

"Really?" she voiced, "Well what about now?"

NQ summoned a cloud of dark energy and made it surround the prince.

"Ah! Mo-Chro!" Prince Gumball uttered.

Lord Monochromicorn got up, finally having the chance he was waiting for, and rushed the Nightmare Queen.

"I've been waiting to do this forever!" Mo-Chro stomped.

He drove his horn into NQ's chest, but dhe only laughed as it did no damage at all.

It turned out that the Nightmare Queen did not bleed regular blood, but a substance the same color as her soulless eyes, a silver sludge, which she just reabsorbed.

"Is that all you got, horsey?" she taunted.

Mo-Chro tried using his powers against her, launching a powreful beam from his horn. However, NQ merely absorbed his power on contact with the attack.

"Ahh," she sighed, pleased, "that's _soooo_ good."

Furious, Lord Monochromicorn rushed her again, slamming her into the wall.

"Get her Mo-Chro!" PG urged.

He rammed his head into her over and over, but with every hit, Nightmare Queen just laughed wildly.

"My turn!" NQ snarled.

Using her dark powers, Nightmare Queen grew twice the size of the Ice Queen.

When Mo-Chro rushed her again, NQ used her power to stop him in his tracks. She gripped his mane tightly and proceeded to assault him mercilessly. She bashed him in the head with her stone-hard hand, and slashed his face with claws, causing the stallion to bleed heavily.

Lord Monochromicorn kicked his legs fervently trying to attack back, but he was unable to, due to pain and the Nightmare Queen's hold on his mane.

Because of the force field holding him back, PG could do nothing but watch helplessly as NQ brutalized his best friend.

He recoiled in dread when he saw the Nightmare Queen ruthlessly plunged her pike-esque fingers into Mo-Chro's broad chest repeatedly, blood gushing from the wounds like a faucet and on to the ground.

"MO-CHRO!" Gumball shouted.

Mo-Chro was still kicking, but not as much, do his mass blood loss.

"And now, dear prince, witness the greatest hell you will ever see in your entire life." Nightmare Queen proclaimed.

She leaned the dying Lord Monochromicorn backwards and, while holding eye contact with PG the entire time, dug her knife-like fangs into Mo-Chro's throat, letting her teeth pirece the his skin one-by-one. Then, she savagely tore a large chunk out of the steed's throat in cold blood, ruby red blood cascaded onto the floor, like a water pipe had burst open.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gumball screamed.

Nightmare Queen stared at PG smugly as she chewed up the slab of Mo-Chro's flesh, swallowed it, and then dropped the monochromicorn to the ground.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" the prince yelled struggling in the force field.

NQ nonchalantly released Gumball from his dark restraint.

PG ran to Mo-Chro's side, and fell to his knees before the stallion's lifeless carcass in the growing pool of ruby colored blood, which instantly stained his clothes.

Upon finding that the stallion was dead, Gumball finally dispensed the tears of sorrow the Nightmare Queen had been craving.

"NO, MO-CHRO! MO-CHRO!" PG cried, sobbing bitterly over his beloved pet's bloody corpse.

NQ satisfiedly watched the prince cry.

"Ah ha ha!" she cackled proudly, "Yes prince, cry, cry for me, your bitter tears are like sweet, sweet honey to me!"

And she continued cackling as the prince continued to cry.

* * *

And thus, this story has reached the M rating.

Dark enough for ya' or do I need to completely block out the sun?

The next chapter will involve Marshall Lee, enduring the brutality of the Nightmare Queen.


	21. Chapter 21

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 21

Moving on.

See, I can be dark, if you consider this dark.

Now Marshall Lee, don't worry, he's not gonna die, but he most likely will wish he would.

* * *

Up in the tower, Marshall Lee was listening through the floor, he listened in when Nightmare Queen brutally slaughtered Lord Monochromicorn. He heard everything, Mo-Chro's dying shrieks, PG's cries of sorrow, and NQ's triumphant laughter.

For the first time in his life, Marshall Lee ruminated the possibility that he may die.

He did not dwell on the thought, but he could not ignore it either.

The Vampire King was reduced to staying on the floor, as he had no energy to move. So whether he tried or not, he could everything going on; he could hear the others, talking to each other, crying, praying, and begging to be released.

As he heard all this, and thought about everything going on, all he could feel was anger. At least, that was all he could _allow _himself to feel.

Marshall wished more than anything he could help the others, he wanted the Nightmare Queen to be stopped, and more than anything he wanted to see his friends again.

He started to feel paranoid, feeling the Nightmare Queen watching him, whether he knew she was there or not. he could feel her feral eyes, leering him lecherously.

As tired as he was, sleeping was not an option, because he knew that falling asleep would leave him vulnerable to the Nightmare Queen's obscene advances. Though in reality, he felt...he _knew_, awake or asleep, he was defenseless against her. Like a wounded mouse in a snakes den, or a one-winged moth in a bat's cave.

Marshall Lee remained curled up against the wall, looking all over the place. He could hear Nightmare Queen, talking through the walls. He could not tell how close or how far away she was.

The young vampire felt as if he was going insane, he had never felt so anxious in his life. He could hear the Nightmare Queen laughing, and making indecent comments towards him. He felt so disturbed that, for the first time ever, he actually wished his mother was there. Not in that babyish "I want my mom" way, but because If she saw someone having the nerve to claim themselves greater than her, she would not stand for it.

Just then, the Nightmare Queen made her presence known to him. Her claws and mouth still covered in Mo-Chro's blood.

"I apologize for my absence, Love," NQ stated, "I was...feeding."

"I know," Marshall Lee replied bitterly, "I heard...bitch."

NQ laughed casually at his remark.

"So, what?" Marshall asked, "You gonna kill me next?"

"Kill _you_?" the Nightmare Queen responded, "Never, you I want alive."

"Why? Why me?" the vampire boy questioned.

"Because, my little vampire king," NQ explained, "you are so dark, yet so good. Your personality intrigues me, and your power ceaselessly feeds me."

Marshall stared at her questioningly.

"You put many to shame, little one," the Nightmare Queen professed, "you make many to nearly all males jealous and arouse many to nearly all girls."

"It's not like I do it on purpose." Marshall stated.

"Don't you get Sweet-Lee?" NQ proclaimed, "You are a prize, the ultimate prize. And you taste so good..."

Marshall recoiled slowly as Nightmare Queen started to get closer.

"Take off your clothes." NQ hissed.

Marshall put his arms around himself.

"No!" he shouted, "Get away you sick beast!"

"Come on, child," Nightmare Queen growled, "be a good little vampire and _get undressed_!"

Marshall hissed at her.

"Fine, if we must be difficult." NQ sighed.

Nightmare Queen summoned her dark energy to overtake the room, which made t darker than the night.

Marshall Lee found that he was unable to see anything at all, even with his night vision. Right then, he felt NQ slam into him, but he still could not see her.

The vampire boy snarled as he tried to get her off, kicking and struggling frantically as he felt the Nightmare Queen's hand touch his chest.

"There's no point in resisting, little one, your powers are impede by mine;" NQ proclaimed, "I am bigger and stronger than you now, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

She grabbed both side of the vertical opening of Marshall's shirt.

"SCREAM FOR MEEEEE!" NQ cried.

The Nightmare Queen tore Marshall Lee's shirt apart, making the buttons snap off. Marshall sis not scream, but he gasped aloud when Nightmare Queen grabbed his bare shoulders with her skeletal hands and shove him into the ground.

"Let me hear your cries of anguish, my _scrumptious_ delicacy!" the damnable queen declared as she ravished the young vampire, running her reptile tongue up the vampire's neck and up the side of his face.

Marshall Lee made no sound, but he started hyperventilating distressedly.

He closed his eyes and decided to try out a new power that would go undetected by the Nightmare Queen.

Using his new psychic abilities, Marshall tapped into Fionna's mind and mentally sent her an idea.

It worked, though he lost concentration when the Nightmare Queen ran her sharp fingers slowly down his sides and grabbed the rim of his jeans.

"Immoral harpy, Fi will take you down!" Marshall shrieked.

~Outside the Candy Kingdom~

Fionna was staring at the ramins of the Candy Kingdom, when she somehow suddenly got a brilliant idea.

* * *

The idea Marshall gave Fionna will be revealed in the next chapter. But you all probably know what it is.


	22. Chapter 22

The Nightmare Queen

22 Chapter

Moving on.

Fionna gets to work, but not before a quick confrontation with Miss Nightmare Queen.

* * *

Fionna now had a plan, but in order to complete it, she had to backtrack and find Marceline.

She was stumbling over the weathered land, when suddenly it started raining a strange black substance.

Whatever it was, when it hit the ground, it made the plant life dissolve on contact.

"Oddly, I saw that coming." Fionna muttered.

She held the axe-bass over her head to keep the black off.

"I'm still going." Fionna said gamely.

Just then, the massive wall of dark energy blocked her way again.

And there again was that taunting cackling.

"You again." Fionna growled.

"That's right, little one," Nightmare Queen called out, her silver eyes piercing through the darkness, "I just thought I'd check to see how you fair."

"Well I'm just fine, thank you very much," the human girl informed, "as you can see, your forces have done nothing to faze me!"

"So they haven't." NQ responded.

"I'd think about letting up if I were you," Fionna proclaimed, "because you're about to be taken down by a force to be reckoned with."

"I think not, little mite," Nightmare Queen replied, "for you see, I am the one with leverage."

The dark energy disspated, revealing the unholy queen of the nightmares.

Fionna cringed, not because of the Nightmare Queen herself, but because the dark one looked down at her conceitedly, whilst cradling an unconscious Marshall Lee in her spindly, black arms.

The human girl looked on, alarmed; Marshall was covered in open wounds and dark bruises, and his clothes were substantially torn up.

"_What _have you _done _to him!" Fionna questioned angrily.

"I told you I would evjoy _every single inch _of this delectable little king," NQ declared, "and I did, and I enjoyed oh so it _very_ much!"

Fionna felt as if she were about to explode from fury, until a thought came to hermind that made her feel pretty good.

She returned to a calm state, looked on neutrally, and nodded her head.

Nightmare Queen looked at her warily.

"You're not angry?" she asked leerily.

"Yes, I am," Fionna stated, "but something just occured to me...it's not me you have to worry about."

"Even if I do this?" NQ responded, she pulled Marshall closer and kissed his face, then nuzzled his chest and caressed him all down his body.

"Just know, NQ," Fionna affirmed, "the more you misuse him, the tighter you seal your fate."

Nightmare Queen looked on confused.

"Whatever you say." she stated, then she disappeared again.

"Such a horrid monster," Fionna muttered, "no matter, she'll pay soon enough. Now time to find Marceline."

* * *

Next chapter, everything goes into action.

I would've had this up yesterday, but I did not have a lot of time for the computer yesterday.


	23. Chapter 23

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 23

All right, here we go.

* * *

Fionna was running along the battered ground, until she finally found her friends.

"Marceline!" Fionna yelled.

"What?" Marceline responded.

"I need your supernatural magic!" Fionna affirmed.

"I'm listening." the Vampire Queen said.

"I need you to..." Fionna started to say.

However, just then the ground opened up, and fire came up out of the opening.

A dark figure crawled its way up from the burning crater, and stood up.

The creature moved it's black hair out of it's face, to reveal it's lizard like eyes and dark blue face.

"Ho-ly crap!" Cake proclaimed, "It's the Lady of Evil!"

"Oh my Grod," Fionna uttered, "the irony is profound!"

The Lady of Evil straightened out her long black hair.

"Man am I glad to see you." Fionna sighed, relieved.

"Hold on kid," the Nightosphere Ruler said, "I have my own matters to attend to."

She placed her hand on Fionna's shoulder.

"Quick question," Haven Abadeer asked, "have you seen my kid?"

Fionna cringed.

"Marshall Lee?" she replied.

"That's the only child I have." the Lady of Evil affirmed.

"Right," Fionna responded, "well, actually I was about to come see you about that..."

"What the hell happened here?" Haven wondered, analyzing the landscape, "It looks like another nuclear war went down."

"Well, LoE," Fionna voiced, "have you ever heard of the Nightmare Queen?"

"Malicia?" the Lady of Evil uttered, "Oh man don't get me started, I _hate_ that bitch! I _compete_d with that bitch!"

"Competed?" Fionna responded.

"Oh yeah, a long time ago, and I mean a long, _long _time ago," Haven informed, "we fought over who would rule over the Nightosphere, and long story short, I won. After that, Malicia went off and created the Nightmare Queendom, where she took over as the self-appointed Queen of Nightmares."

"Oh...so that would most likely mean ya'll are on bad terms?" Fionna wondered.

"Pretty much." LoE said

"Well, Nightmare Queen_ is_ the one who did this," the human girl explained, "and I was hoping you could help us."

"I would, but as I have said I have my own business to attend to," the Lady of Evil replied, "I am trying to figure out the whereabouts of my son!"

"Yeah, that's the part that makes this whole thing far more urgent." Fionna said awkwardly.

She beckoned the Lady of Evil closer.

LoE listened as the human girl whispered the entire situation into her ear, going into every detail present.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY BABY!" Haven shrieked furiously.

* * *

I had a hard time finding a name that could be a female version of Hunson Abadeer, I'm not sure if they would keep the last name for his genderswap or not, but I had to go with what I could find.


	24. Chapter 24

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 24

Continuing on.

* * *

While Fionna and her group was trying to make their way back to the Candy Kingdom, the kingdom itself was reduced to practically nothing. All that was left was the heavily twisted and distorted Candy Castle.

Inside the castle, the prisoners were still in their cells.

Nightmare Queen was keeping an eye on her favorite prisoner, young Marshall Lee.

Down in the cells, the prisoners sat and sulked quietly.

Jake was turning into everything he could think of to get himself out of his cell, but nothing worked.

Cinnamon Bun of Ooo and Peppermint Butler were sitting the corner or their cell.

Cinnamon Bun of Aaa and Peppermint Maid were lying on the floor of their cell.

Prince Gumball was in his cell, still clinging to Lord Monochromicorn's mutilated carcass.

It had been over an hour since NQ had brutally slaughtered the great stallion, and PG had stayed where he was ever since.

Gumball had his head rested on Mo-Chro's large skull, with his clothes covered entirely with the equine's blood.

He had gone from sobbing bitterly to silent as the dead.

The scene of NQ taking out Mo-Chro was burned into his head, every violent slash, every brutal stab, and the ending act of Nightmare Queen slowly sinking her piercing fangs into the steeds throat and then tearing half of it off, blood pouring onto the floor like a running faucet.

Every time the image flashed in mind, it made him gag and mutter words that only Marshall Lee would normally would say when angry.

"Oh, Mo-Chro," PG said sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry I let this happen."

Gumball sat there on theground, hovering over his best friend's bloody corpse, and for the first time ever contemplated murder.

"But that's okay," he proclaimed, as his mind began to becloud drastically, "when the others get here, they will take the Nightmare Queen out, she will die a horrible, bloody, pain ridden death. And I promise, her death will be worse than yours, no matter who delivers it!"

He squeezed Lord Monochromicorn's head tightly.

"MO-CHRO! MO-CHRO! MO-CHROOOOOOOOOO!" PG cried out to his dead pet, "THE NIGHTMARE QUEEN WILL DIE! SHE WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Who wouldn't go insane after their land and home was destroyed and their best friend was brutally offed right in front of them?


	25. Chapter 25

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 25

More stuff.

* * *

Lord Monochromicorn opened his eyes, finding himself in some sort of dark, cold limbo.

The black steed looked around anxiously, the last thing he remembered was the Nightmare Queen tearing his throat appart, with the last thing he heard being Prince Gumball crying out in horror.

Now he did not no where he was, all that he knew was that he was far away from his person.

"Master?" Mo-Chro uttered in morse code, then again with more urgency, "Master?"

Mo-Chro started dashing through the dark void, disoriented by not being able to see, and not knowing where he was at all.

He kept stomping and scraping the floor frantically, neighing as he singalled out for his prince master.

Eventually, Lord Monochromicorn stumbled upon a new area of the strange oblivion. He saw illuminated figures suspended in the air, he identified the figures as those who perished at the hands of the Nightmare Queen.

Ice King, Toast Prince, Jungle Prince, Wildberry Prince, Flame Queen...so many familiar faces.

"What is this?" LM wondered to himself.

They were all unconscious, held in a glowing, blue aura.

"_How am I the only one conscious_?" he thought.

By this point, Lord Monochromicorn was not sure if he or any of them were actually dead or not.

Mo-Chro neighed loudly, seeing if it would stir any activity.

He got no response.

The stallion continued to analyze the comatose group before him, seeing who all was there, and identifying those recognizable.

He found Engagement Ring Prince, Cotton Candy Princess, Bee Princess, Dr. Princess, Grand Master Wizard, Mannish Man, Magic Man...

However, there was one figure he found that stood out from the rest.

"No..." Mo-Chro gasped in awe, "how?"

* * *

You'll find it all out eventually.


	26. Chapter 26

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 26

Still going.

* * *

Upon making it to the Candy Kingdom, the Lady of Evil started tearing things apart. Calling out to the Nightmare Queen, demanding that she come out and face her.

Fionna was not far behind, merely following LoE on her rampage.

As soon as she found the twisted Candy Castle, Haven started tearing the outer wall of the palace apart.

"MALICIA!" the Lady of Evil snarled, "I WANT MY SON!"

As she continued attacking the castle, out of nowhere, strange, black serpents started pouring out of the cracks in the wall. They were quick to bind and subdue the Lady of Evil.

Fionna tried to fight the odd snakes with Marshall Lee's guitar, but they were to agile to hit. One snake wrapped its tail around the human girl's ankle and pulled her off her feet, then more dark serpents came and held her down for several minutes.

Soon the Nightmare Queen's voice came out of the wall of the castle.

"Now let her go, little pets," NQ instructed, "we have what we need."

The snakes then released Fionna and retreated into the crack of the castle wall.

When it was all over, Fionna got to her feet and looked around. She found that the Lady of Evil had disappeared.

"What?" the human girl uttered, "No way! How?"

She heard the Nightmare Queen again.

"Ha, ha, ha," the Nightmare Queen taunted, "what now, little heroine? _What_ are _you_ gonna do _now_?"

As the Nightmare Queen started cackling proudly, blood once again started raining down from the sky.

"Trust me," NQ quipped, "there's plenty more where _this _came from." Referring to the blood falling to the ground.

It was then Fionna cam to the realization that the blood falling from the sky was actually the blood of the Nightmare Queen's victims.

* * *

Sorry for such short chapters, but the next chapter will be much darker, I promise.


	27. Chapter 27

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 27

More darkness.

* * *

The Nightmare Queen was lounging on Prince Gumball's throne, twisted by her dark power. Satisfied with herself on her most recent capture.

"Mistress," a black, Infernal Dragon asked, "what about the human female creature?"

"Don't bother with her," NQ stated, "I need her free _and_ alive."

"What if she attacks?" the large reptile wondered.

"Then you just smack her around a little," Nightmare Queen instructed, "it doesn't matter, as along as she remains loose and living."

"Yes, Ma'am." the creature said.

"Ahh..." NQ sighed, rubbing the side of the throne, "I have the world in my pocket!"

"And what a fine job you've done enhancing it, My Lady." the dragon praised.

"I know," the Nightmare Queen said, "and soon I will have all the worlds."

"Including the Nightosphere?" the dragon asked.

"Well of course," Nightmare Queen affirmed, "I already put the rulers of both out of commission...one permanently." She looked to the far corner of the room where the mutilated, bloody corpse of the Lord of Evil lay "Deathless, my hide!" she scoffed. NQ then went on to say, "Could I have let him live? Perhaps, but I couldn't rule one Nightosphere knowing that there was another, active one, and I certainly could not allow myself to be rivalled by a lowly male. So naturally, he _had _to die."

"But of course, my queen," her scaly pet replied, "no one could ever hold a candle to your ferocity."

"I know." NQ stated smugly.

She then decided that it was time to check on her newest prisoner.

Down at the bottom of the Candy Castle, the Lady of Evil was was bound to the wall by magical irons.

She tore around wrathfully trying to sever her restraints.

Haven thrashed about for at least five minutes, but was unable to break the shackles of dark magic.

"Still trying I see," Nightmare Queen laughed, "why Haven you always were quite the stubborn, violent type."

The Lady of Evil responded by hissing at her old rival.

"Really?" NQ replied coolly, "that's how you're gonna respond?"

"Where's my son?" Haven questioned angrily, "Where's my Marshall Lee?"

"Marshall, Marshall, Marshall..." Nightmare Queen quipped, "yes, where is the little Vampire King?"

The Lady of Evil glared at her.

"Oh yeah," NQ said casually, "_now _I remember, he's right _here_."

With a wave of her spindly, jet black hand, the wall disappeared and revealed what looked like force field of dark magic.

Behind the force field lay an impaired Marshall Lee.

LoE snarled in shock.

"Don't try getting to his mind," Nightmare Queen informed, "because my power will not allow it."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Haven asked anxiously.

"Plenty," NQ stated, "but I have more in store; I'm now stronger than you, and your kid."

The Lady of Evil focused only on her kid.

"And now I shall demonstrate my superiority," Nightmare Queen voiced.

With her magic, the Nightmare Queen transported herself behind the force field.

She stood over Marshall Lee and looked down at him.

"_Hello,_ my Vitamin M." NQ snickered.

"What now?" Marshall groaned.

"Tim for my fix," the Nightmare Queen informed, "don't bother getting undressed, I can do that myself."

Once again, she tore his shirt off, Marshall struggled helplessly as he felt her work his jeans; NQ then proceeded to commit her unspeakable act on the young vampire. Marshall gasped as he felt the Nightmare Queen slam into him, the deed felt more painful than the forst time NQ had enacted enacted her attack on the Vampire King.

Haven struggled more frantically as she saw what the Nightmare Queen was doing to her child.

Marshall Lee attempted to repress his discomfort yet again, unfortunately the pain of NQ's assault was far to agonizing.

Unable to bear it anymore, Marshall started screaming in utter anguish.

The Lady of Evil started shrieking furiously, struggling in her restrains.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU WHORE!" she roared, "YOU IMMORAL, HORROR SUCKING, DREAM EATING, BLOOD SPILLING, PAIN DEALING, BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOOOOUUUUUUU!"

Nightmare Queen responded by cackling maniacally.

* * *

There, that chapter was a little longer than the last one.

This part wasn't in the original story that had come to mind, but when I thought about it at night, this scene just came to me.

Like I said, this fic came to me in my dreams, oddly enough.


	28. Chapter 28

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 28

Moving on.

Oh yeah, and if nobody got it, it was Marceline's Dad that Mo-Chro saw among the "dead" while in that void.

* * *

After committing her atrocious act, the Nightmare Queen left the Vampire King laying unconscious on the ground, and left the Lady of Evil bound where she was, forcing her to look at her ravaged son without end.

The Nightmare Queen returned to the throne room, feeling satisfied with herself.

"Ah, there is no greater sovereign than I." she sighed.

~Nightmare Void~

Lord Monochromicorn was still running around the limbo prison he and the fallen ones were trapped in. He kept trying to wake someone, anyone, up but nothing worked.

"I wonder if my powers still work." Mo-Chro wondered in morse code.

He aimed his horn at a wall of blackness, and tried to open a black hole with his powers.

It seemed to work, but it started out weak.

"Come on," Mo-Chro strained, "work, dammit, work."

The stallion stopped for a moment, then tried it again, managing to open a blackhole big enough for him to squeeze through.

Once through, he found himself back in the dungeon of the Candy Castle.

Lord Monochromicorn discovered that he could pass through the walls easily.

He soon found himself in his old cell, and on the ground sat PG, who was alone in his cell, now that Nightmare Queen's creatures had removed Mo-Chro's body.

Mo-Chro flew down beside his master, who did not acknowledge him.

LM stomped his hoof.

"Master," Mo-Chro said in morse code, "look, I'm right here."

Prince Gumball did not react; Mo-Chro pounded his hooves down the ground as hard as he could, but still, the prince did not hear him.

"Ugh," Lord Monochromicorn groaned, "I have to find my body."

Then he left the room.

* * *

There, another chapter. Yes, it's short, I'm sorry, but it was meant to be short.

So, yeah, more chapters to come, and they _will _vary in size.


	29. Chapter 29

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 29

Still going.

* * *

Prince Gumball was in his cell, restlessly moving around.

He was by himself, with only his questionable hoodie for a source of warmth.

"I want OUT!" he yelled.

As he ran all over his cell, the Nightmare Queen walked by, amused at the sight.

She watched as PG ran around his cell, until he tripped.

"Ahahaha," NQ laughed, "like a trapped little rat."

Prince Gumball tried to ignore her.

"Ah," Nightmare Queen sighed, "all this work makes me feel ravenous, so much so I could eat a _horse_."

Prince Gumball tensed up.

"Oh wait," the Nightmare Queen quipped, "I already did..._yours_."

PG finally looked up.

"And he tasted _soooooo _good." NQ bantered.

The prince glared at her.

"In fact I can _still_ taste him." the Nightmare Queen said, mockingly sucking her fingers that could put all blades to shame.

PG looked at the ground, still glaring.

NQ watched him closely.

He closed his eyes so she could not see them, however, she did catch one lone tear roll down his face.

Nightmare Queen snickered satisfiedly.

"That's all I needed." she sighed.

Lord Monochromicorn, still a torn soul, saw this.

"Vile devil female," Mo-Chro growled, "when I get my body back, you're going to pay."

He continued passing through the walls of NQ's base.

"Where's my body?" he wondered.

LM, flew to the next floor down.

"She must keep them somewhere," he thought, "her kind of thing likes to keep trophies."

Mo-Chro kept going downward till he hit the basement.

The first thing he found, was the Lady of Evil, still bound by restraints, staring at her assaulted son, who was just out of reach.

"Looks like everyone's facing their greatest nightmares." Mo-Chro thought again.

He passed through the wall next to him, and to his surprise, her found a secret room, full of the bodies of thost the Nightmare Queen had "killed".

"My word," Mo-Chro responded, stomping the air "they're all here."

The stallion looked around until he found his own body.

Lord Monochromicorn used his powers to mend his maimed body, then he flew into it.

Mo-Chro stood up, finally rejoined with his body.

"All right, now I must collect my master." he said, stomping gladly.

Mo-Chro took one look at the other bodies.

"It would probably be best to wait until we sort this all out to return everyone to their bodies." he mused.

Then he flew out, using his powers.

* * *

Still going.


	30. Chapter 30

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 30

Going on.

* * *

Lord Monochromicorn found his way out of the castle, but had to make a plan to get his master back.

Mo-Chro was flying around the wrecked kingdom, trying to find any of the others he could.

When he flew towards the Cotton Candy Forest, which was nearly no more, he found PB and Lady Rainicorn.

"I'm guessing my stable is gone." Lord Monochromicorn said in morse code.

"Mo-Chro? I thought the Nightmare Queen had you." Princess Bubblegum responded.

"She did, in fact, she ripped my soul from my body and put me in a weird limbo, but I managed to escape and find my body." Lord Monochromicorn explained.

"So you can get into the castle?" PB asked.

"Yeah," Mo-Chro replied, "and because of the interest in your voice, I am sure you'll be willing to assist me in this next move."

~Aaa Candy Castle~

Prince Gumball was sitting in his cell, when he suddenly started hearing crashing noises.

Suddenly the back wall of the cell was blown off, outside, Bubblegum was sitting on Mo-Chro's back along with the freed prisoners.

"Come on, Bubba!" PB shouted, she grabbed him and pulled him onto his horse.

"Mo-Chro, you're alive!" Gumball uttered.

"Yes I am," Lord Monochromicorn replied, in morse code, "now lets go."

Then LM took them away from the castle.

Inside the castle, NQ was sitting in the darkness of the basement, sharpening her spindly fingers.

"My queen," one of her pets informed, "your prisoners just escaped the dungeon!"

"No big deal, as long as I have my number one." she said coolly, referring to Marshall Lee.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer, I hope.


	31. Chapter 31

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 31

Still going.

* * *

As Mo-Chro fled the castle with the other prsioners, the others were busy trying to _find _the catsle again, which was hard to do in the dark.

Fionna was wandering through the wrecked town of the Candy Kingdom, looking for her friends again.

She currently had Breakfast Prince, Ice Queen, Cake, Finn, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Prince and Princess, and Marceline.

"Must. Get. Back. To. Castle." Fionna muttered.

Just think Lady Rainicorn said something in her language, sounding surprised, she was looking at the sky.

Lord Monochromicorn arrived with PB, PG, Jake, and the other rescued prisoners.

"Jake," Finn said, relieved, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was dead too." Jake said in return.

Fionna looked towards the Candy Castle.

"Okay," she said, pulling out her's and Cake's family sword and Marshell's axe-bass, "now it's my turn."

She looked around.

"Cake, Mo-Chro, Ice Queen, Flame Prince _and_ Princess, and Marceline," Fionna voiced, "I need you guys, everyone else, stay down."

"What are you gonna do?" Finn asked.

"I'm gonna rescue my best friend." Fionna affirmed.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend." Cake responded.

"You are, but you're my sister, and he's my best friend who is not technically related to me in anyway." Fionna stated.

"Right..." Cake replied, "moving on."

The magical cat took a larger form and Fionna jumped onto her back.

"GOOOOO!" Fionna cried.

They ran towards the castle.

~Aaa Candy Castle~

The Nightmare Queen was standing in here tower, watching the land through a large telescope.

She could see Fionna and her comapnions approaching the palace.

One of her pets, an infernal tiger was with her.

"It's coming," the creature said.

"Yeah." NQ replied.

She heard Cake yell, "Death to the Nightmare Queen!"

She also heard Fionna yell, "Off with her head!"

Nightmare Queen found it amusing.

"I know how to lure that little insect to me." she snickered.

* * *

A little bit more to go.


	32. Chapter 32

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 32

Still going.

* * *

Prince Gumball, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Finn, Jake, and Breakfast Prince stayed in the town while the rest went to find the Nightmare Queen.

While Fionna was making her way to the Candy Castle, Flame Prince and Flame Princess were distracting and fighting the Nightmare Queen's creatures. Lord Monochromicorn was also using his powers to get past the many infernal beasts.

"Faster Cake!" Fionna urged.

"I'm trying!" Cake replied, "But it's raining blood again, and there's monsters everywhere!"

Suddenly, a large tentacle shot up out of the ground and started flailing around.

"Another one of these, huh?" Fionna responded.

She jumped off of Cake and held the family sword as she charged at the tentacle.

As the tentacle came down at her, Fionna held up the sword, piercing the tentacle, causing the mystery creature to roar loudly.

"Yeah!" the human girl yelled.

When the tentacle came back up, it flung Fionna into the air, she held out Marshall Lee's sword and severed the tentacle on her way back down.

"Is that all you got, Nightmare Whore!" she called out.

"I'm just getting started!" Nightmare Queen roared from the clouds.

At that moment, lightning bolts in the form of hands came out the sky, reaching at the ground.

One of the lightning hands grabbed Cake, and another grabbed Lord Monochromicorn, then the hands started slamming them into the jagged earth.

Flame Prince and Flame Princess were not affected by the lightning limbs, but they had a hard time subduing them.

Fionna looked around.

"Marceline!" she called coolly.

Marceline flew up and performed a move she called "Banshee's Cry", where she gave out a fearsome, thunderous shriek.

When Marceline unleashed her Banshee's Cry, all the lightning limbs stopped and started convulsing. Then they burst into clouds of sparks, and were gone.

"Wicked pipes, Marceline!" Fionna yelled gladly.

"I know!" Marceline proclaimed, playing a chord on her own axe-bass.

"Were not done yet!" Fionna announced, "Everyone stay alert, it'll get harder from here on out!"

* * *

A few more chapters I think.


	33. Chapter 33

Tne Nightmare Queen

Chapter 33

Still going.

* * *

The Nightmare Queen's creatures and attacks were still raging, and Fionna and the others were still fighting hard.

"Nightmare Queen," Fionna called out, slicing another creature in half, "if you're really as powerful as you think you are, then why don't you fight me yourself?"

"All in good time," Nightmare Queen responded from the clouds, "I'm waiting for you to find me."

More snake like creatures started coming up out of the ground.

"DIE!" Fionna yelled, and she started stomping on the serpent creatures.

"Hold on," Cake said, "I got this."

She took a bigger form, inhaled deeply, and started blowing the snake creatures away.

"Way to exhale, Cake." Fionna responded.

Marceline was fighting off the dragon creatures with her multiple forms.

"You don't scare me!" Marceline shouted as she attacked the creatures, "I give my dad nightmares!"

"Speaking of which, Marceline," the Nightmare Queen announced, "the Lord of Evil is DEAD!"

"That's impossible," Marceline replied, "my dad is deathless."

"No such thing," Nightmare Queen affirmed, "everything can die, all you have to do is remove the life that allows one to remain animate."

Marceline looked on confused.

"Don't believe me?" NQ voiced, "See for yourself."

With that, Marceline found herself inside the castle's basement, staring at the bodies of the Nightmare Queen's fallen victims, one of them was indeed the Lord of Evil.

"I guess I stand corrected." Marceline responded.

Then she found herself outside again.

"Oh well," Marceline stated, "what is broken can be fixed."

"Seriously, no tears?" Nightmare Queen responded quizzically.

"I have other things to bother with right now," Marceline proclaimed, "like seeing you get taken down."

"You are a very confusing kid." NQ said.

"And you're annoying!" Marceline retorted.

"True." the Nightmare Queen stated.

Just then it started raining sparks.

"Really?" Fionna groaned, holding Marshall's axe-bass over her head.

Cake stretched herself over Fionna.

"Don't worry about it." Cake said, swatting another creature away with her enlarged paw.

"Thanks, Cake." Fionna replied.

Fionna looked the Candy Castle up and down.

"It looks so messed up." the human girl sighed.

She then looked at the top of the castle.

"What's that?" Fionna wondered.

"What?" Cake replied.

"Up there," Fionna said, "lift me up high."

Cake curved her paw into a canopy shape and Fionna stepped onto it, then Cake lifted her up so she could get a better look.

"What do you see?" Cake asked.

Fionna looked closely, and saw Marshall Lee trapped inside a bizarre looking cage.

"Marshall Lee," Fionna said, "it looks like he's trapped."

"So, what are you thinking?" Cake wondered.

"I'm thinking it's a trap," Fionna expressed, "even so, I have to get up there."

"How?" Cake responded.

"Everyone," Fionna uttered, "listen up!"

Her fighting companions listened.

"New plan," Fionna informed, "I need you all to help me get up _there_." She pointed to the top of the castle.

"What do we do?" Flame Princess asked.

"Clear the way, get me up higher!" Fionna proclaimed.

* * *

Getting closer to the end.


	34. Chapter 34

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 34

Now for Fionna's ascent.

* * *

The Nightmare Queen continued her assault, sending in creature after creature and attack after attack.

Lightning, blood, fire, and all sorts of hazards were raining from the black and blue sky.

Despite the mayhem, Fionna was determined to get to the top of the castle.

After running past some of the Nightmare Queen's beasts, Fionna had Mo-Chro break open the castle door.

"GOOOOOOOOO!" Fionna yelled as she ran into the castle.

Immediately the Flame Royals started burning as many of the creatures as they could.

Fionna swung her weapons around at the creatures, jumping on them, using them as boosts to get further up in the castle.

"Come on, Cake!" she called.

"Be right there!" Cake responded.

Cake, in her large form rammed her way through the horde of beasts and helped Fionna get up higher, by using her stretchy arm as a slingshot.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" Fionna hollered as she was launched several floors up.

She was blocked by one of the Nightmare Queen's dragon creatures.

The dragon roared in her face.

"Out of my way scale-hide!" Fionna retorted gamely.

When the dragon opened his mouth to breathe fire on her, she swung the axe-bass, slicing off the dragon's jaw.

"Take that!" Fionna shouted, smashing the sword down through the dragon's skull.

She jumped on its back, ripped the sword from its skull, and grabbed Lord Monochromicorn as he flew by. With him she made it a dozen more floors up in the castle.

"It can't be that much longer." Fionna huffed.

"You're right little vermin," the Nightmare Queen said, still hidden from plain sight, "it won't be much longer."

"When I get there," Fionna countered, climbing the damaged walls, "you're finished!"

"You'll have to find me first." NQ taunted.

"Oh I will," Fionna proclaimed, "I'll find you, and when I do, I'll be _your _worst nightmare!"

* * *

A few more chapters to go.


	35. Chapter 35

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 35

Still going.

* * *

Down in the basement of the twisted Candy Castle, the Lady of Evil was still chained up and unable to move.

She had fallen asleep from wearing herself out by struggling in her chains.

When she woke up again, she was furious to see that her son had been moved.

LoE started panicking.

"What? Why? Where?" She said frantically, "What now? Ahh! I want out! I want out!"

The Lady of Evil started thrashing around again, shrieking madly.

Just then the wall to the basement was blown off, and Lord Monochromicorn was hovering there.

"If you have any desires..." Mo-Chro started, then he used his powers to destroy Haven's chains, "fulfill them now."

With that the Lady of Evil smashed through the ceiling, and proceeded to head up through the castle.

Meanwhile, Fionna was trying to finish her ascent of the castle, which was being slightly impeded by the Nightmare Queen's power and forces.

Flame Prince and Princess were still burning monsters, Mo-Chro was blowing up walls and floors, and Marceline was creating bridges boosts to allow Fionna to move on.

As Fionna continued to go higher and destroy more nightmarish beasts, she could hear the Nightmare Queen's laughter getting louder and louder.

"Almost there," the human girl sighed, "almost there."

Fionna made it to the next floor, above it was the last floor keeping her from the top of the castle.

She looked around.

"Marceline," Fionna requested, "I need another lift."

"I don't see anything for you to use." Marceline said.

Just then, another tentacle shot up from below, and started flailing around.

"Hallowed Grod, look out, Marceline!" Fionna yelled.

Marceline swung her axe-bass at the tentacle.

Suddenly, the tentacle was hit by a blue icebolt, courtesy of the Ice Queen.

She kept zapping the tentacle until it was frozen.

"No stopping now!" Ice Queen cried, "Keep moving on!"

Fionna looked at the frozen tentacle.

"Huh," she said, "great timing."

Fionna climbed up the frozen tentacle, and made it to the last floor.

Now all she had to do was get to the castle roof.

"Out here, Fi." Marceline called from out the window.

Fionna looked, and with a running start, she jumped out the window to Marceline.

The vampiress grabbed her by her arms.

"Get _up _there and get it done!" the Vampire Queen proclaimed.

Then she tossed Fionna onto the castle roof.

* * *

A couple more chapters.


	36. Chapter 36

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 36

Almost done.

* * *

The battle between the gang and the Nightmare Queen's forces continued to rage on the earth below.

The Flame Royals were dealing their flames, and Lord Monochromicorn was tearing through the monsters like they were mere tissue paper; now that he was free from the distorted, possessed castle, his powers were useful once again.

Marceline was using every attack know to vampires and demons to fight the negative entities.

The Ice Queen was freezing and smashing any monsters she could handle.

While the others were fighting below, Fionna had finally made her way onto the castle roof.

She found Marshall Lee's cage, which was made of some sort of bluish-black, crystalline substance, irradiated by dark energy. The Vampire King was sitting in the cage, motionless, bound with rose vines, which was very effective, given the fact that vampires were weakened by roses **(I swear to God, this is a true fact I found in my research, I did not make this up myself).**

Fionna kept her distance from the cage.

"Nightmare Queen," Fionna yelled, "get out here! Now!"

She got no response.

"You loathsome, cowardice, _bitch!_" Fionna shouted, "Come here and face me now!"

She took a step towards the cage.

It was then the Nightmare Queen appeared, looking rather irritated.

"About time!" Fionna voiced, "_Good_ masterminds would never keep their rivals waiting!"

"Ugh, you deplorable little mite," NQ huffed, "you _would_ take all the fun out of setting the perfect trap."

"The perfect trap?" Fionna scoffed, "Yeah right, the Ice Queen has done _waaaaay _better than _you_."

"You lovesick lightweight," the Nightmare Queen growled, "you will pay dearly for your grave misjudgement."

"Will I?" Fionna responded, skillfully flipping both weapons in her hands.

The Nightmare Queen glared at her.

"If you have a lesson you wanna to teach," Fionna challenged gamely, "then do it. _Educate_ me...O Queen of Nightmares."

* * *

Still a couple more chapters to go.

Again, that thing about vampires being weakened by roses was something I heard from my mom, and I found it on the internet while trying to confirm it, although, it's hard to determine the specificity of what kind of roses, some sources just say roses and some say wild roses, but I won't try to get technical, in my stories I'll just say "roses".


	37. Chapter 37

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 37

Still going.

* * *

The Nightmare Queen created a wall of darkness to camouflage herself.

"Oh no you don't!" Fionna yelled, "We're gonna win! Right?"

"Yeah!" Marceline responded.

Lord Monochromicorn neighed proudly.

With that, Nightmare Queen's dark wall vanished.

NQ gasped and looked around.

"Not so strong without the negativity you crave, are you?" Fionna taunted, "Well by this point, there's nothing to feel negative about anymore. It's all positive from here on out!"

"How can you be positive? A number of your allies are dead!" Nightmare Queen exasperated.

"Not for long!" Fionna retorted, swinging the blood sword, which caught the side of NQ's face, leaving a deep laceration that refused to heal itself.

The Nightmare Queen shrieked in horror, shocked that she had just been scarred by a mortal with no powers at all.

"H-how, how dare you?" NQ uttered, frazzled, "Nobody scars the Nightmare Queen!"

"There's more where that came from!" Fionna yelled.

The Nightmare Queen turned into a shadowy cloud in an attempt to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" Fionna called out, "Ice Queen!"

The Ice Queen flew onto the castle roof and fired icebeams at the Nightmare Queen in her cloud form, impeding her spell.

The Nightmare Queen screamed in shock.

"That's for obliterating my kingdom you horrid monstrocity!" the Ice Queen proclaimed.

Fionna swung the axe-bass at the stunned Nightmare Queen, and though it did not kill her, it left her moderately scarred.

"Had enough?" the human girl huffed.

Fionna felt a hand land on her shoulder, she looked up and saw the Lady of Evil.

"I'll finish here, human organism," Haven offered, "in the meantime, do extricate my son."

"Don't need to ask me twice." Fionna responded.

She left to do what she needed tp do.

The Lady of Evil sent the Ice Queen away as well.

Haven stood in front of the Nightmare Queen, who was on her knees, growling softly.

"You and me, bitch." the Lady of Evil stated

The Nightmare Queen forced herself off the ground.

"All right," she hissed, "let's go!"

Fionna made it over to Marshall's cage.

"Marshall?" she voiced quickly.

"Hey," Marshall replied softly, "you _are _alive."

"Oh, are you okay?" Fionna asked.

"I'd be a lot better if I was being smothered by roses." Marshall sighed.

"Right," Fionna repsonded, "hang on, I'll get you out."

"Just be careful." Marshall Lee said feebly.

"This box is nothing!" Fionna proclaimed.

She grabbed the crystalline bars.

"Come off!" Fionna yelled, pulling on the bars, "Your power is weak!"

With that, the bars snapped off like flimsy twigs, due to Fionna's positive energy.

"Ha, yes!" Fionna responded.

She reached into the cage and pulled the rose vines off Marshall, then she pulled him out of the cage.

"Those stupid roses kind of enervated me," Marshall Lee said meekly, "I won't be able to fly for a while."

"Don't worry about it," Fionna said, "because I already have an alternative."

She picked him up off the ground, and looked down over the side of the roof.

"Got it." Fionna stated.

After taking a few steps back she gave herself a better hold on Marshall Lee.

"All right," Fionna told the Vampire king, "you are really gonna wanna hang on."

Marshall did not question her, he just did what she said.

WIth a running start, Fionna jumped off the roof.

"Mo-Chroooooooo!" she called out, holding Marshall so tight she most likely left marks, which would eventually heal on their own

Lord Monochromicorn flew by and caught them.

"Heh heh," Marshall Lee responded, "I knew it."

Meanwhile, the Lady of Evil was busy trying to finish off the Nightmare Queen. They moved their fight to the ground below.

After so long of fighting, both rulers were quite exhausted.

"Even after so many years, you still refuse to back down from a fight that can't be won." The Nightmare Queen expressed breathlessly.

"What do you expect?" the Lady of Evil sighed, "You..._touched_...my kid."

"Yeah," NQ responded serenely, "Marshall Lee, sweet, _sweet_, Marshall Lee."

Haven glared at the Nightmare Queen.

"The battle is not over yet," NQ affirmed, "this was only round one, which, I'd say ended in a bit of a draw, but I'll be back, and I will be far more prepared on the next round."

Nightmare Queen created an opening in the ground.

"Farewell, Haven," she said neutrally, "until our next encountered."

The Nightmare Queen then retreated into the opening she created in the form of a black mist.

* * *

One last chapter to come.


	38. Chapter 38

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 38

Yay! 100 reviews, I never thought I would ever get that many reviews. I don't even know how this got 100 reviews, but hey, I'm not complaining.

Last chapter.

* * *

When the Nightmare Queen left, all the damage she had done went with her. Everyone who had been "killed" was revived.

Breakfast Prince was reunited with Toast Prince, Ice King came back, Marceline's dad came back, but was immediately sent back to the Nightosphere by his daughter. All the princes who had perished returned, Dr. Princess, Mannish Man, Magic Man, and all the penguins of both Ice Kingdoms came back to life.

The kingdoms went back to their original states, as if nothing had happened to them.

With everything back in order, the candy people came out of hiding and returned to their homes.

Fionna and co. regrouped outside the castle.

"Due to immense traumatization," PG stated, "some of people may have nightmares for a while, but at least we're all alive."

"We'll just do what we always do after an exhausting situation," Fionna said, "we'll shake it off."

She began picking thorns out of Marshall Lee's tattered shirt.

The Lady of Evil joined the group.

"Did you win?" Fionna asked.

Haven appeared to be a bit addled.

"I-t...it was a...t-tie." she stated.

"Oh," Fionna replied, "well, at least she's gone now."

"Eh...she'll be back." the Lady of Evil growled.

"No worries," Fionna said, "we'll be ready."

"Don't ever underestimate her," Haven warned, "Malicia is a mischievous, relentless, soul."

"She gets it," Marshall Lee said dryly, "you can go home now."

"All right." the Lady of Evil sighed, then she disappeared.

Brief silence.

"So..." Marceline voiced, "if the Nightmare Queen does try again, what exactly will the plan be?"

"Same as always," Fionna said, "we fight hard and we don't stop until we either win or die."

"That's how we do it." Marshall Lee stated.

* * *

So, now's probably a good time to tell everyone, there will be at least two sequels to this fic, whether anyone likes it or not.


End file.
